Battle Wounds and the Scars they Leave Behind
by Justine123
Summary: Kristina and Ethan coming to terms with aftermath of Kiefer's abuse. A little angst in the beginning but ultimately it's about friendship, love and family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the show General Hospital. This story is for entertainment purposes only. The story will not follow the show's storyline, but it begins where today's episode, March 20, 2010, ends. If you are not a fan of Ethan and Kristina please do not bash this story. – Also, Kristina is 16/17 and Ethan is 22; these ages are what I got from Wikipedia. Please enjoy and review if possible. Thank you

**Chapter 1: Broken**

"I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing

With a broken heart that's still beating

In the pain there is healing

In your name I find meaning" : LifeHouse

The feeling is loneliness; I've come to know it well. If you let it consume you, the silence will drive you crazy. There is no noise; there are no people; just pain and guilt. I lied to protect a monster. If you ask me why, I'll have no answer to give, just tears. I ruined a man's life, a man that I just so happen to be in love with. This wasn't the first time Kiefer put is hands on me and I fear that it may not be the last. So why, why have I been protecting him? Fear, fear is the only driving force behind this mess. I don't want to be beaten to death or near to it. Sam may have been able to cover up the purple trails of fist marks and concealed the scraps across my cheek, but she can't cover up the pain, the anguish, the sheer empty feeling that festers inside me. I need to heal, I need to remind my self that the beating itself was not my fault, but dragging Ethan through this craziness is. "Then you will know the truth, and the truth shall set you free." John: 8.32

The knock on my door sets my fried nerves pulsing, my skin begins to itch and the faint hairs on my neck stand at attention. It can't be Kiefer again, he just left. Another knock comes and I reach for the door, my stomach in knots, bile sloshing around like an stormy sea. The door cracks open and Ethan stands in front of me and the tears well up and begin to fall. The look of anger, disappointment and sadness cloud his beautiful face. He asks me a question and all I can stammer out is that he can't be near me, there's a restraining order against him. He asks me again why I lied and the stone wall breaks and I fall to my knees clutching my stomach and willing the soar tasting bile not to return. In an instant he has me on the couch in his arms, the door left open. The tears come with such a force I start to heave and Ethan carries me to the bathroom where everything comes up; there isn't much in my stomach to begin with, but if you look at the poetic side in all this, my body is trying to rid itself of the lies, the guilt, the pain … the memories of that night. I blow my nose and we walk back to the living room; my head is pounding and the harsh taste of vomit lingers on my tongue. Ethan situates our bodies in the same position as before and I can't understand it; he should be far away from me, disgusted to even look at me. For what seems like years, when really it's only minutes; we sit and he runs a soothing had through my hair, pulling away the strands that stick to my tear stained cheek gently. It almost sends me into a crying/vomiting fit again, but I force my self to look at him. Everything aches and throbs, but my heart bears the most pain of all. "How can you even look at me, after the lies I told? How can you hold me, like you care? Please don't. Please don't care about me; it's not worth it- I'm not worth it." These words aren't even the tip of the iceberg that harbors all that I need and want to say to him. His thick accent brushes over me and calms me, "I do care Kristina, and I just need to know why."

"Fear that if Kiefer's parents can buy him out of this, he will come back and this time I don't think he will stop until I'm dead."

"This isn't the first time is it?"

"No." Ethan knows now that my busted lip wasn't from lack of coordination; I can walk and text at the same time.

"Kris, baby you need to tell-"

"I know. I just need you to hold me for awhile. Please." I know I sound pathetic when I beg, but I need Ethan, and maybe I should have thought about that before I threw him to the wolves, but fear can drive a person to think irrationally and lash out; most times at the wrong people. Ethan doesn't ask why, he just wraps me in his arms and I dig my nail into his back. We sit like this for a while, him rocking me from side to side and humming a song I can't quite figure out.

When the humming and the rocking stop, I stiffen, thinking he's come to his senses and he'll leave me. Feeling my discomfort he leaves his arms around me and pulls far enough away so he can look at me. "When I first showed up here, I was convinced there was nothing you could say that would make me forgive you. But I know what fear can do, and I know that what you went through is traumatizing and unforgettable and hopefully unforgiveable. Now, seeing you so torn up and broken, I just want to fix you and love you and protect you." He breaks to clear his throat, he has trouble catching the tears and keeping them at bay, so he stops and allows himself to cry and I use my sleeve to wipe them away and he laughs and I begin to feel the preverbal 'but' that I know will follow so I beat him to it, "But you-"

"There is no 'but' Kristina. I want to fix you, love you, and protect you. You need to know though that it will take time for me to forgive you and trust you again, but it's doable." He rubs his thumb over the bruises that have begun to show through my makeup and a fresh set of tears build up in his eyes; but still he leans in to kiss me, but the amount of time his lips are on mine is short lived. We hear somebody's throat being cleared and we break away to look. It happens to be my mom and Sam standing in the open doorway, the door hadn't been shut. I jump up to stand in front of Ethan, to protect him from the wrath of Alexis Davis; if he thought Sonny was some scary shit … "Mom there is something I need to tell you. Please don't-"

"I know honey, we heard." Sam opens her arms to me and I willing fall into them. My mother on the other hand stands in front of Ethan and with emotion thick in her voice she grabs his hands and leans in, "I am so, so unbelievably sorry I didn't listen to you."

"She was your daughter, she will always come first."

"For you to be here right now, to put your fears aside and come here, knowing that there could be a firing squad waiting for you, to hold my daughter and tell her that you can forgive her, means more to me than you will ever know. And I take back what I said about you not being a man. Because you must have the balls of a lion to risk everything for the truth." Sam and I have to laugh at the balls of a lion comment, only Alexis Davis can be so unabashed to say something like that. I'm ever more surprised when Sam apologizes too.

It's some time later when I find my self in the back yard, my mom had called Sonny to tell him about Ethan and Kiefer and more apologies went around. Lucky had come and gone; he thanked me for my honesty and told me that he would break Kiefer's hands before he even thought about laying a hand on me again. I don't know what will happen with Kiefer, but for now I'll just let spring wash her breeze over me. I'll smell the floral scent of the air and I will look up at the sky and no longer see a blackened abyss. I'm still broken, but where there is pain there is healing. When there is loss, there is triumph. Where there is hurt, there is forgiveness. I can't forgive Kiefer, my I can forgive myself. I begin to hear the chirping of late night birds and the smell of a barbeque near by. This is how the healing begins; first you begin to hear sweet sounds again, birds, laughter, music; not the petrified pounding of your heart, the cracking of bones, or the slap of his across your flesh. Then you see; the sun coming in through the open blinds, the curtains sway as they catch the breeze coming from the open window, the bruises fading and the smiles of the people around you. Then you feel the warmth of arms around you; a friend, a sister, a cousin, your mother, your father, your lover. And lastly you forgive yourself. You forgive the person that let him hit you once, twice and over again. You forgive the person that lied; you forgive the person that hid the truth.

I hear the back door open and I know that it's Ethan. "Hello love." He comes to sit behind me and he cradles me in his arms and kisses the side of my face. The first star that appears in the sky, I make a wish on it. I won't be broken forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Keep Holding On

Chapter 2: Keep Holding On

"You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in" : Avril Lavigne

I haven't slept in weeks. Kiefer was arrested and then released on bail. Now I have to play the waiting game. Investigators and lawyers and all the questions are turning me into a semi-functioning zombie. My eyes have dark purple rings underneath them, my face is pale and sunken in and I feel that if I eat anything it will come right back up. Fear can do crazy things to a person and I wish I never knew what fear felt like. I wish I never even heard the word. I'm under strict curfews and the watchful eye of the hawk- I mean my mother of course. But tonight I managed to escape "the eye" and take a walk. I find myself at the pier just looking out at the dark blue water with the reflection of the moon shimmering in the ripples of the weak tide. There's almost complete silence, just a few crickets sing their song from the bushes lining the pier and I just continue to stare and listen. Anything is better than having your every move watched with an arched, albeit perfectly manicured, brow. I can't breathe without being asked if I'm ok. I can't get up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom without being followed. I wish they would just get it over with and wrap me in newspaper and pack me away like you do with all glass collectibles. I understand and I am grateful don't get me wrong, but I'm sick and tired of it. I know what happened to me, I was there, but I need to be allowed to heal. I don't want to talk to a psychiatrist, I don't want sleeping pills, I just want to handle this my way. I'm not pretending it didn't happen I just don't want it to swallow and drown me. I just need time!

The crickets grow tired and quiet and I'm left with just the thoughts in my head. Although not suicidal, I'm wondering what it would feel like to just jump in and let the water wash over me for a while. Will it carry away this tired feeling; will it heal the bruises that have stubbornly lingered behind? Will the tide be strong enough to pull Kiefer under? Will it drown his face from my memory? Will it scare away the nightmares? There are no answers to be found here, just the rhythmic sloshing of the water against the barriers of the pier. All I need is time!

A cool wind blows through me, but I do not shiver. I hear shuffled footsteps behind me, but I do not move. I would know that walk anywhere. "Hey Ethan." Not even missing a beat and with no surprise in his voice,

"Hello Love." His arms come around me, blocking the cold that had just started to set in. "Am I going to have to pull a _Titanic_ move and say, if you jump I jump?" By now, were sitting on the wooden boards of the pier looking out into the expanse of water and moonlight.

"I thought about it, but it's better now that you're here." I snuggle, yes snuggle, into his back and rest my head comfortably on his shoulder.

"You'll get through this love; you just need time to process. You know, the feelings and the questions, uh all those questions. But you'll do it. There's no rush, at least not from my end."

"Well having you hear makes it worth it. And before you start, I'm not saying you're the sole reason for me to get through this, but wanting to be with you, with nothing between us, gives me that extra jolt to push through all this shit. It's just so exhausting. When I'm with you, I don't have to talk, you don't ask me five hundred times if I ok, or if you can get me anything. You're just with me and that's all I need. I go home and its question after question, 'is anyone at school whispering- do the bruises still hurt, did the doctors tell you when they would go away?' and on and on it goes. It's exhausting." I slump into his embrace, suddenly slightly tired.

"I know that if you want to talk, you will. And when you do I'll listen."

"Well, I applaud your skills just now. I appreciate it. I can rant and you let me. I will be sure to return the favor."

"Oh, I'm counting on it love. I'm letting it all fester and build up and one day, _BOOM_, I will rant and rant and all you'll do is listen." His laugh rumbles deep in his chest and I kiss him on the cheek and snuggle closer to his warm body. This banter and laughter between us is comfortable and easy. We've decided not to be in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship just yet, I'm still just shy of eighteen and we are just building our foundation. But that does not mean we don't get to kiss and cuddle, so whether it's just on the cheek, or right smack on the lips, if I get the chance I'm cat like and I will pounce. We continue to sit and rock and he doesn't ask if I'm cold or if I want to head back home. I'll let him know when I'm ready.

"Just remember love, hold on. I'll be here when you need me, or I'll be gone if you don't. Either way, you're stronger than you think. Time does heal all wounds; you just need to give yourself that time." We kiss and I can't seem to keep my tongue in my mouth and he doesn't seem to mind and after an eternity we stand up, brush the back of our pants off, take a hold of each other's hands and make our way back home. If I just hold on to his hand, I'll make it through.

"Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend": Avril Lavigne


	3. Chapter 3: Daddy, I Forgive You

**Chapter 3: Daddy, I Forgive You**

Molly woke up extremely early and very hungry. So she's at my door and her insistent knocking makes me smile- she knows I'm awake. "Krissy I know you're awake. Hello! … Hello! … Come on I'm hungry. Please." I roll out of bed and open the door just as she's about to pound her fist once again.

"Morning sunshine. Hungry much?"

"Ugh I'm starving. Could you possibly find it in your wonderful, beautiful, lovely heart to make me something for breakfast?" Molly, she's always the little drama queen. I smile though because she's my baby sister and through it all, I would give up my life to protect her and I know she would do the same, so I guess I can't let her starve. "Pancakes?"

"Mmm yummy. Wait a minute, homemade or that box stuff that mom likes to pass off as her own, because we both know that stuff tastes like cardboard. Yuck!"

"Molly, do I ever cook from a box?"

"Well, no. But, don't start now so move it sister my belly's growling." What a pushy monster my sister is. But I do as I am told and start to rummage around the kitchen getting everything together. I put the pan on the stove to warm up and I look over to Molly; she's sitting at the island with her feet swinging back and forth from the stool. I try to think back to a time where it was just her and I on a Saturday morning hanging around, just the two of us and I remember that it way before Kiefer came into my life. A missed a lot by being around him. My life was consumed around trying to make him happy so he wouldn't hit be or push me around. I had to keep my phone on me at all times because God forbid I missed a call- "Krissy, I think the eggs are whisked pretty good by now." I shake my head to free the fog I was apparently in and look down to see the yolk was indeed broken I have to laugh a little, "Yea, yea I think your right." So I add the rest of the ingredients and let the batter sit for a few minutes. While we're waiting, Molly asks about Ethan and if 'he'll be coming around more often'. I tell her I think it definitely a possibility but the giant smile that spreads across my face is a clear sign that I know he'll be around. By the time Molly sets the table and pours milk into our glasses, the pancakes are done and we sit and watch a few cartoons and enjoy each other's company.

Molly is clearing the dishes when I hear the phone ring. I answer the phone and almost drop it when I hear the voice on the other end. "Hi Kristina, it's, it's … dad." "I-I know. What do you need?"

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to go for a little while. Maybe get some lunch."

"Um, well Molly and I just had breakfast but if you're free around noon, we can go to lunch then." I know there is little emotion in my voice, I really don't know how I feel about all this, but no matter what Sonny is still my father and he's risking a lot to keep Michael out of trouble and-

"That sounds great. I'll pick you up around noon."

"See you then." I hang up and tell Molly that if she wants to go to her friend's house she can or I can find someone to watch her. She immediately calls Annie, her "best friend", for this week at least, and they plan their little play date and I promise her I will drop her off and pick her up when she wants to come home.

On my way into the shower, I hear my phone vibrate on the end table, I flip it open to see VOICEMAIL, ETHAN; _Morning love, I'm at work and I just wanted to see how you were doing. If you're not busy later tonight let me know, we'll do something._ Today was turning out to be a pretty dam good day.

By 11:30 I'm showered and dressed and doing my hair. I try to fight the nervousness that I feel coming on, but it's no use. The knot is forming and I try to steady my breathing and hope that the queasy feeling passes quickly, but no such luck. This is my dad for goodness sake, what am I so nervous about? It's not like we're meeting for the first time, but then again, maybe we are. I have spent the better part of my teenage years hating him. It seems like a lifetime ago that I was his baby girl. When I would sit on his lap and he'd make all my nightmare go away. But he can't make this one go away. He can't erase what Kiefer did, he can't make my face heal faster, he can't rewind time and make me his little princess again and he can't undo the years that he wasn't around. What it all comes down to is, that I want my daddy to make it all go away and he simply can't.

I feel tiny droplets on my arm and realize that I have started crying and I drop my shoulders and grab a tissue. I'm so tired of crying and being angry and wishing for everything to just disappear. Obviously everything is not just going to disappear over night, my daddy's not going to ride in on a white horse, or click his heels together or wave a magic wand. This isn't some 'once upon a time', 'happily ever after' kind of story. If someone were videotaping my life right now, they would make a killing if they turned this into some sort of soap opera. But my life isn't a movie or soap opera or TV show, the set won't change and I'm not going to wake up weeks from now and realize it was all just a horrible dream. It's time to start living my life they way I choose. I don't give a dam if people think Ethan is too old for me or that I'm not mature enough to handle the horrors of real life. Right now I know what I want and I know what I need. And right now I need to mend the fence with my dad, at least what's left of it. Even if it blows up in my face, I can say I really tried and that no matter what I still love my dad.

Sonny takes me to a place just outside Port Charles, it's a tiny little diner right smack in the middle of nowhere and it's quaint and roomy at the same time. We sit and order coffee, black for him and light and sweet for me. There's an awkward silence for just a moment when I suddenly feel compelled to really talk to my dad in what seems like forever. "I forgive you daddy. For everything. For doing what you do for a living, for surrounding yourself with people that could hurt the ones you love. I forgive you for not being around, for being closer to Michael than you are to me. I forgive you for not being with my mom and for me feeling abandoned and worthless. I forgive you because I love you and because there was a time when I would sit in your lap and you make the whole world right again. If there was a monster under my bed, you would scare it away. If there was a ghost in my closet you'd shut the door. If I asked you to play tea party, you would wear a hat and you would play tea party with me. I don't blame you for what happened to me. It was a choice I made, or didn't make. I can't blame you for all the wrong that I've done or have had done to me, even though up until this point I have blamed you and hated you and I know it's wrong and while I forgive you I hope, I hope you forgive me too." The last of my breath rushes out and I find that it's not me with tears in their eyes this time- it's my dad.

"I love you Kristina, since the moment you were born I made a promise to love you and keep you safe. I've broken the 'keeping you safe' promise, but I have never, never stopped loving my little girl. I'm done making promises, because I'm no good at them, obviously given my track record. But you are my little girl, no matter what, even though you're almost an adult, you will always be "daddy's little girl" and daddy will always love you. You know, there was a time, just after you were born; you had been up all night crying. I finally was able to get you to calm down, I had you literally in the palm of my hand, and you were so tiny. I remember just as your eyes started to close, I remember thinking that I would give up my life to spend it with you and the rest of my family. I would find away out of the mob and I would have a normal 9-5 job, and somewhere between you falling asleep and the years that followed I missed that chance and that is my only regret in life." From that moment on, it would be a while before my dad and I had some assembles of a normal relationship, it may never be perfect. But for now, we'll finish our coffee, eat our lunch and worry about the future tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4: Normal as Normal can be

Chapter 4: Normal, as Normal can be

My lawyer called this morning; a trial date has been set a week from tomorrow. My mom let me know by leaving a post-it on my door. We haven't exactly been on speaking terms these days. She's back to her old ways; out of the house before the sun comes up and home well after it goes down. It's just me and Molly, again. Occasionally Sam stops by, the three of us have grown a lot closer, but no matter how close we become as sisters, she will never be my mom. I feel that I may never know what stable motherly affection is. It's a shame really, for the most part I have non existent parents, yet they come running when something bad happens, ready with shield and sword giving me curfews and lectures on safety. Given that I am only seventeen and still considered a child, I'm not naïve to the idea that this is not what a family is. This is not how a family functions. Yet, I feel that I have come out a better person from this experience. I would have liked, of course, to not have been beaten repeatedly by my ex-boyfriend. But when lessons in life are taught, you don't really get to pick and choose how you learn them.

It's a weekend so Molly is up, dressed and waiting for me to drive her to a friend's house. The air's a bit chilly this morning so I tell her to grab a jacket and when she walks away I hear her sigh, "Yes _mom_!" I know it's said with a smile and yet I think, I feed her, help her with her homework, and braid her hair when she asks me to. I make sure she's at school, on time and with a proper lunch in hand. I'm more of a mother figure to her than Alexis is and I don't shutter at the thought or feel upset and angry that I have a responsibility to Molly that our mother seems to have forgotten. It's something I enjoy doing actually and if one day I'm blessed with children of my own, they will know what it's like to have a mother and a family that is in one piece not shattered and held together with Elmer's Glue.

I hear the car door close and we head off to her friend's house. The entire ride takes five minutes and when I drop her off I find my self driving towards the docks. It's become a new place for me to go and be alone. I dangle my feet over one of the rock ledges. Some of the water's spray tickles the bottom of my feet, making my toes wiggle slightly. I close my eyes and I let the breeze blow through me. The salty smell and the rustle of the waves put my mind at ease. My thoughts are no longer running ramped and I no longer hear them whispering and fighting with one another. I know that sounds crazy and that I might be on the verge of a nervous breakdown, but with everything that has gone down around me, it's nice to know that I can still feel and think. It means I'm still alive … and sane.

Someone sits beside me and the smell of his cologne is unmistakable. Plus his Australian accent would give him away in an instant. "Hey sweetheart." I lean into his side and he wraps his arm around me and we sit for a while, taking in the large open abyss that is the sea. My hair begins to blow into his face and we laugh as he puts it back in place. "The trial is set for a week from tomorrow."

"When did the lawyer call?"

"I guess this morning. My mom left me a note … on my door."

"Really? I'm guessing things are so pleasant between you and Alexis." He pulls me tighter and I'm grateful for the comfort and the warmth.

"I don't think she knows how to be around me. I don't think she knows what to say or do. She just seems anxious around me. But, she is who she is and I've been around it long enough to accept it. It may not be ideal, but it's what I'm used to."

"It shouldn't be what you're used too. But then again, I'm not the ideal spokesperson for a normal family dynamic."

"Luke seems to be trying, even Tracy."

"They are and their stable enough, but even when I was with my mom, I was pretty much on my own. It's not easy, but if you survive it-"

"Life seems worth living and you are wiser and stronger than you ever thought possible."

"Exactly." We laugh at the fact that our conversations don't even have to be spoken, we understand one another and I'm being to think we were made for each other. Like something right out of a Nicholas Sparks novel- like Noah and Allie. Or something similar.

My stomach growls and I check my watch, we've been sitting on the dock for three hours and I suddenly realize just how numb my butt actually is. I get up and shake the feeling back into my legs and we head to Kelly's for some food.

I haven't been eating much and I know Ethan's noticed. He hasn't said anything but I know. He orders a cheese burger and my stomach growls so loud, I'm sure the waiter heard it but I order the same and then ask if he could possibly make it a bacon cheeseburger. I turn to Ethan when he starts laughing and my foot gently shoves him under the table. "And what exactly is _so_ amusing Mr. Lovett?"

"Well considering you lost your appetite for a little while, it seems it suddenly found you."

"Yes, yes it has. And thank goodness because I'm starving." Things were straightening themselves out; the broken puzzle was slowly on its way to being put back together. I happen to glance over at the counter and see a young woman, slightly older than Ethan if I had to guess; with long blonde hair, tanned skin, albeit sprayed on, and let me just say she's well endowed in the chest area. If her eyes were fire, they would have burned a hole right through Ethan's skull by now. And he hasn't noticed, so I go back to listening to him talk about kicking someone's ass in blackjack and how the new night bar tender almost set himself on fire, something about him trying to look cool for a girl, I don't know. Anyway, without looking around or any hint on my part, he takes my hand in his and tugs me closer to him, so that my face is a hairs length away from his own. He presses his lips ever so gently against mine and we then settle back into our seats, with hands still joined and I don't think twice about the girl at the counter. Right now, Ethan and I have a relationship, we may not call each other boyfriend and girlfriend, but those words don't really do him justice. He's more than a boyfriend, but not quite a husband. He's just my guy and when labels start to get thrown around, a relationship can sometimes be cheapened and we're in a good place and we don't need a name for it.

Midway through lunch I realize my eyes are still bigger than my stomach and that the other half of my burger and fries will be going home with me, but it felt good to actually eat something other than a carrot, or a granola bar simply because it was all my stomach and nerves would allow me to digest. Ethan gets his leftovers wrapped up as well and when the bill comes I grab it before he does and he's about to protest, I see the words forming on his tongue and I put my finger against his lips, I pay the bill, plus tip and tell him, "It's on me." He grumbles something incoherent and tries to give me his best 'moody, I'm upset with you paying' glare and I laugh it off and hand the black book back to the waiter. "Krissy you didn't have to do that."

"I asked you to lunch, therefore I pay." He smiles at me and grabs our bags and we make our way to the front of Kelly's. Ethan opens the door for me and when he takes a step, a blonde woman 'accidently' bumps into him- and I say "accidently" because it just so happens to be the same busty, blonde at the counter that was practically undressing Ethan with her eyes. He excuses himself and walks past her reaching out to wrap his arm around me as we walk to my car. I wait for the green monster to make an appearance, to feel jealous or territorial, but it never comes and I realize that had I been the old Kristina, the immature child that threw a tantrum when she couldn't get her way, I would have been fuming, smoke would probably be piping out my hears; but I'm different now. Changed somehow overnight into an adult and I will never go back to being the old me. The one that felt alone, worthless and ignored by the world. What's that saying … "To the world, you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world?" Well, I found that in Ethan and if things don't work out, I will always be the person I am today because he allowed me to change and grow and that will never be forgotten.

We make it back to the Haunted Star and I park next to Ethan's car. "You coming in?"

"Yea let me just call-"I'm cut off by the sound of my phone and I flip it open to hear my mom on the other end, "Hi Krissy. I'll pick up Molly from Shannon's house on my way home from work."

"She's not at Shannon's. Sorry I completely forgot to tell you. Shannon has the chickenpox so I dropped her off at Casey's instead."

"Ok, that's fine. How are you?"

"I'm doing ok. I'm-I'm actually out with Ethan."

"You're not hustling him at poker are you?" There's amusement in her voice and I tell her that I'm not hustling him, yet. And before she hangs up she tells me to be careful, as always, and to call if I'm going to be staying past six.

I've come to realize that in a small way, I am a survivor. I've come to learn that life isn't always fair, but when the cards are dealt, it's how you play the game that makes everything work out in the end. If you can call someone's bluff, call it. If you can beat someone at their own ruthless game, beat 'em. Find what makes you happy and get rid of the things that don't. Your world can change as fast as a blink of an eye, and if you allow the 'chips to fall as they may,' life has a funny way of surprising you. I thought guys like Ethan only existed in cheesy romance novels and chick flicks. Never once did I believe that I could fall in love with someone and be completely and utterly happy. Kiefer thought me to love and respect myself and it may have taken a few slaps and countless bruises, but I finally learned. I can survive and I _will_ survive!

"I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around"; Avril Lavigne "Alice"


	5. Chapter 5: A Day to Just be

Chapter 5: A Day to Just Be With Each Other

I took the day off from school, with my mother's permission of course and Ethan and I were set to spend the entire day together. Since it was a Friday people were at work or school and the new strip mall that opened, PC Commons was quiet. Therefore it was the perfect destination, there were places to eat and shop and just hang out. Tonight there would be a live band playing at new coffee house that just opened up. It was a cover band, but Ethan had made quick friends with a guy who worked at the coffee house and he was able to give us a list of the songs that would be played tonight. "Spike It," (is it me or are band names getting stranger and stranger), would be playing Sum 41 songs, Journey, Nickelback, and even a few Cold Play songs as well. So, Ethan and I were definitely going. And, because the band would be starting late, Ethan and I made plans to spend the night at his apartment, and surprisingly there was no lecture or any kind disapproval from my mom. Alexis even told me that she trusted Ethan with my life and that if he even thought about pulling any kind of "funny business" with me, that Sonny would have his goons on Ethan's ass faster than he could breathe.

It feels nice not to have to sneak around and hide in the shadows. I mean, not everyone knew about me and Ethan, but then again we weren't exactly hanging up posters and giving out flyers advertising our relationship. Eventually word will travel and until then, Ethan and I can enjoy the quiet lull.

We've been walking hand in hand around the Commons when I spot a little thrift store hidden in a corner between a nail salon and a café. I duck in while Ethan heads off in the opposite direction, saying he wanted to check out a few places he saw when we first came in. I am in awe, the store is a compilation of fashions from the different generations; I think I even spot a flapper costume. I am in love with vintage pieces, but can never seem to find them affordable. I can tell you I've even tried E-bay, but to no avail. I find it intriguing to see how women and even men have dressed in the past. Life is all about changing. The woman behind the counter asks if she can help me find anything and I politely tell her I'm just looking around. I search the many racks of dresses, blouses, skirts, hats, belts and on an on they go. I run my hands through all the beautiful laces and silks. Soft cotton brushes against my fingertips. Decades of history are present in these fashions and I stop my search when I come upon a solid black dress. From far away it would just seem like an ordinary black dress with a short hemline. Up close however, the lace and the black beading cover the dress from front to back. The lining underneath is soft black silk and the lace overlay creates a flowered design with the black beading outlining the petals. The long sleeves and scoop neck make up for the shortened hemline. When I ask the woman how much the dress is, she tells me there is no price, that it once had been hers and it's been in all her shops but has yet to find a home. "I wore it once. It was the beginning of the '80's where the hair was big and the clothes were bigger. But this dress was hand made by my grandmother. I was going to a homecoming dance and back in the '80's everything had ruffles, big sleeves, shoulder pads and were brightly colored and very loud. I wanted something different. So, my grandmother took it upon herself to make me a dress. She had been I seamstress since she was thirteen years old. It was a hobby that turned into a way of making extra money when my grandfather was off in the war. She loved it so much and I knew that at her age, her hands were arthritic and I couldn't ask her to do that to herself. But she told me to hush up and once she took my measurements she stowed away in her sewing room and I didn't see the dress until the night of homecoming. I had gotten my hair and make done before I went over to her house and I'm glad I brought it with me because as soon as I saw that dress I was in tears. I knew how much time she spent on the dress and how much it meant to her to do it for me. When I asked her why she had volunteered, she told me that once my grandfather passed away, she felt like she wasn't needed anymore. That there was no one for her to cook for or do things for and she just felt like it was time for her to go too. So, when I mentioned my dilemma in finding the perfect dress; she made it for me. And after that night, I started going over to her house twice a week. We spent hours talking and she even taught me how to sew. I was never as great as her, but I'm good enough now. She'd be proud."

"Would?" It was the first word I spoke since she started and I was entranced by this woman and how she just poured her heart out to a complete stranger.

"Yeah, she passed away a year later. I'm glad I took the time every week to reconnect with her. She left me everything in her will. I sold a few things like furniture and gave her clothes to shelters and when I sold her house I took that money and opened up my first shop in New Jersey, another in Pennsylvania, and now here. That dress has been with me since the beginning."

"Why sell it then?"

"Well, I sure can't wear it anymore and my daughter has no interest in anything frilly or dressy. Plus, I have the memories that dress bought me."

"Well, I love it. Your grandmother did beautiful work."

"Take it." I look at her as if she had gone off the deep end.

"What?"

"Take the dress. It's yours. You are the first person to give that dress a second look and I can tell you love it as much as I do. Take it."

"I can't." I run my fingers gently over the fabric and realize just how much this dress is worth, not money wise, but by how much love went into this dress and that is something no one can put a price tag on.

"I'll make you a deal then. Take the dress and … come work for me." Again I stare at her, now as if she's grown an extra head. "But then it would be like you were paying me to take the dress. I-"

"Listen, I need help around the store, I'm busier here than I have ever been anywhere else, especially on Saturdays. Just a few hours to dust and clean up. I also have some shipments coming in for a more modern fashion line and I could really use the help. I'd start you off at $10.50 an hour and go from there." I'm just in an utter state of shock and disbelief and it takes me a few minutes to rearrange my thoughts into comprehendible sentences.

"Your offering a complete stranger a job and giving her a dress that was hand made. I don't get it." She extends her hand and I put mine in hers.

"I'm Taylor Bates, everyone calls me Tye."

"I'm Kristina Davis, nice to meet you."

"See, no longer strangers. Please take the dress and the job offer."

"Ok. Ok, I'll take the dress and the job."

"Good." She turns to walk away, but shifts her head to look at me, "Kristina Davis, are you the one that was uh-"

"Beaten up?" She nods her head, not able to find the right words. I pick my head up a little straighter and answer her, "yes I am."

"You are one brave soul my dear. I will see you next week. Ten O'clock. Just come right in." She disappears in to what I assume is her office and I am left standing there with the dress still on the hanger, I hear her shout from the back room, "There are brown bags behind the counter!" I smile and reach behind to grab a brown bag with ribbon handles attached. I gently fold the dress and place it in the bag.

When I walk out, Ethan is sitting on a bench with two coffee cups. He hands me the one in his left and I loop my forearm through the bag's handles, graciously take the coffee and we head down to bridge at the bottom of the strip and we relax against the newly painted railings. The trickle of the stream under us is the only thing we can hear as we sip our coffee and rest our heads against each others. I tell him about my odd encounter in the thrift store and he can't suppress the laugh that erupts from deep within his chest. "What are you laughing at?" I try to sneer at him, but he kisses the pout right off my lips.

"I'm not laughing at you love. Just things are starting to look up. At least now you have something else to look forward to besides school… and me of course." Now it's my turn to giggle.

"This is true but I can't say I actually look forward to school."

"Good because for a second there I thought you were going to say that you don't look forward to seeing me."

"Oh, Ethan I am not that vengeful. Just because you laughed while I was trying to tell a story about my amazing time in the thrift store, doesn't mean I would say that I don't look forward to spending quality time with you. Although, if this sort of thing happens again I may be inclined to some payback." I sip my coffee while he places a gentle kiss to my cheek.

"Ah, see love, the key word there was 'that' vengeful. Just when I think you are this sweet innocent woman, you go and ruin it with that devilish sass of yours. I'll have to watch my tongue around you little lady." I push my fist into his arm and we take a seat on the ground and let our feet hang through the wide slats of the railing. Uneasiness falls over me and I suddenly feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, like someone is watching me. I curl into Ethan's side hoping to elevate the feeling. But no such luck. "Ethan-"

"Well, well. What do we have here? One minute you're excusing him of smacking you around and the next you're canoodling in public." I turn to see the faces of Mr. and Mrs. Bauer, dressed in their business suits and matching scowls. I first thought that I would feel intimidated, but instead I'm the person they want to rip apart, but I also know that they will mow down everyone around me first. Ethan and I get up and I start to walk away but Warren grabs my arm and dark surge of anger runs right through me. I grab his hand and shove it away from me, "Touch me again, and not even your job will save your ass from the hell I will put you through."

"Are you threatening me little girl? In front of witnesses no less." Ethan shoves his hands in his pockets hoping to keep them from wrapping around Warren's neck. "I didn't hear her threaten you."

"This isn't over. Not by a long shot." Melinda and Warren stalk off in a huff of anger and I know that it's true; it's not over, not by a long shot. Ethan asks me if I'm ok and we head to the café to grab some lunch and talk.

There were only a few patrons left in the café, the others had gone back to work or went to pick up kids from daycare or kindergarten. We took a booth in the back, ordered our food and sat for a few minutes with just our hands touching. Ethan's thumb rubs against my knuckles and I feel my blood pressure starting to return to normal. "Feel a little better?"

"Yea, my heart isn't pounding as hard as before."

"I'm sorry I can't make this disappear for you. I would if I could."

"I know you would. But I brought some of this upon my self. If I had just told the truth from the beginning, when Kiefer first hit me, maybe none of this would have happened. But I can't change it or erase it. I just have to face the music and deal with this. But I'm not going to live in fear like I used too. I'm not going to hide and lock my self in my room and never come out. And I'm sure as hell not going to be ashamed of being with you."

"Well you have me, Sam, Molly, you parents, and a whole bunch of other people on your side waiting to fight for you. Now before you go playing the "I am woman hear me roar" card, I know you're not a defenseless child, but you are tiny and Warren and Kiefer are hot tempered, angry _**boys**_ who are going to try and push you around and man-handle you and they will probably succeed."

"I know. Kiefer's already proven that much is true. I just don't want to be treated like a porcelain doll, that's all."

"I understand Krissy. And all you have to do is say the word and Jason, Lucky and I will give Warren and Kiefer a little taste of their own medicine."

We change the subject and finish our lunch and head back to the Haunted Star. We have a few hours until the café opens up for the band so we end up watching a movie, I think it's SWAT but by the time we're midway through the movie I feel my eyelids turn heavy and they begin to close. I fight for as long as I can but between my heavy eyelids, Ethan's rhythmic breathing and his fingers combing through my hair; I'm down for the count and I wouldn't be surprised if when I wake up Ethan tells me I was snoring the entire time. I haven't had a decent night's sleep in a while and a cat-nap will more than make up for it.

I smell garlic. Ok, I actually smell garlic and beer. I move to stretch out my tired limbs and realize that I'm not on the couch anymore. I fully awake and check out my surroundings and his bedroom smells just like him; warm and kind of spicy. I make my way into his kitchen/living area. He looks at me from the open refrigerator and smile. "I was wondering if you had fallen into a coma. You didn't even flinch when I carried you into the bedroom."

"I feel like I've been out for a year."

"Well, about two hours. I ordered pizza a few minutes ago. Help yourself." Well now I know where the smell of garlic was coming from. And if I know Ethan, he loves his pizza and beer, typical man. "Do you have anything non-alcoholic for the youngin'?" He grins his lopsided grin and pulls out a small bottle of Lipton ice tea from the fridge. "Of course. Can't have my pretty girl going thirsty while she's here. Plus it's not like I spend my days drinking beer all the time. I do, on occasion, have a slightly more sophisticated taste other than beer."

"Hmm of course you do."

"Just eat your pizza and leave my beer drinking ways alone." We move to the couch and I laugh slightly hoping I don't fall asleep again and end up with a face full of cheese and marinara sauce. Probably wouldn't be the best look on me.

Nine o'clock rolls around and we have about an hour until the show starts, which gives me plenty of time to change while Ethan jumps in the shower. Of course I brought with me three different outfits to try and I end up throwing on my dark jeans and a black strapless top and now if only I can find my heels!

I didn't hear the water turn off and on my hand and knees trying to look for my black heels that have magically disappeared. Of course I'm not really looking where I'm crawling and I end up bumping into … a towel clad Ethan who looks down at me and I know he wants to either say something or burst into laughter but he just stares and I end up rolling on the floor because this is ridiculous. "Babe, what are you doing on the floor?"

"Uhg, looking for my heels. They were in my bag when I came in here before and now …"

"Oh you mean the black ones that are in the living room." His deadpan voice washes over me and with my best sneering stare; I push my hair out of my face and shuffle …on my knees towards him and smack him in the leg.

"Dam woman, what was that for." I know it didn't hurt but he's trying to get sympathy from a place he is not going to get it.

"Well mister, I have a feeling that you were standing there longer than you care to admit. And you could have, oh I don't know, spoken up a whole lot sooner."

"I could have, but I was enjoying the view love." I get up and walk out of the room to fetch my heels but not before loosening the knot of his towel. He catches it before it completely drops. He shouts while I giggle, "Nice Kristina, real nice. I believe this entitles me to some payback."

"Oh, I'm holding you to it Mr. Lovett."


	6. Chapter 6: With the Woman you Love

Chapter 6: With the Woman You Love

_Ethan's POV_

_* Café Chaud (the café which translates from French) to 'hot coffee'_

We get to the _Café Chaud_ early and the band is starting to set up. I meet up with Greg and introduce to him to Kristina. "Kristina this is Greg, he's the one that got us the play list."

"Ah, well it's very nice to meet." She gives him that bright smile she always gives to people she first meets and it makes me melt every time.

"The pleasure is all mine." They shake hands and he seat us a table he reserved and as we sit I tell him that he didn't have to do this. He winks at me and says, "Consider this a thank you for bailing me out of trouble." He leaves and Kristina arches her perfect little brow at me and I arch mine right back at her. "Yes?"

"Hmmm and what kind of trouble did he get into?"

"Ah, well let's just say he owed quite of bit of loot to some loan shark and I offered to play the burly bloke at poker. If he won he kept the winnings, which would pay off Greg's debt. And if I won, I kept the winnings plus an extra three grand for taking up my time." I sit back in my chair and a cocky grins spreads over my face.

"I'm assuming by, just that look alone you won."

"Of course love, I never lose."

"Never say never. It's bad luck."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Ok." I take her hand in mine and I'm not liking the fact that I'm sitting across from her so I let go of her hand and shift my chair next to her and I put my arm around her instead. She reaches her hand up and threads her fingers with mine and we whisper to each other and steal a few kisses and as the house lights dim and the crowd roars to life, all I see is Kristina. All I hear is her laughter and her hollering at the band and I realize in this moment that I almost lost her. I almost gave up without giving us a chance. I was more than a crush to her. A crush is doodling her name with my last name on the cover of her books and in the margins of her notes. A crush is going red in the face when your friends talk about the guy you like at lunch time. We openly care for each other, we were best friends first and that is what will always be our foundation to this relationship. It's strong and it will weather any storm or quake that tries to rock it. I am and always will be in love with Kristina Davis and maybe one day she will be able to doodle her name and my last name together; call the Lovett name her own.

Her tightened grip on my hands pulls me out of my thoughts. "What?"

"I said, where did you go? You look like you were a thousand miles away."

"Maybe only a hundred miles away. Sorry I just got to thinking about you and me."

"Good thoughts?"

"Very, very good thoughts." We rest our heads together and listen to the band play Nickleback's, 'If today was your last day." The ballad is much slower than the original, but it's still a great song. Kristina lifts her head from my chest and brings her lips inches from mine, "Well Ethan Lovett, if today was your last day what would you do?" I laugh and run my hand through her hair and close the distance between our lips. I know we're in a public place and no one likes seeing two people making out and groping each other, but I can't help the slight slip of my tongue and the kiss only lasts a few seconds but it's enough to set my blood simmering. Oh the things I could do to her if we were alone. But, as appropriate behavior allows, we settle into our previous position and finish out the rest of the night. Their final song, I'm pretty sure almost has Kristina sobbing. They throw in one last Nickelback song and "Far Away" is the one they pick. I untangle my self from Kristina, stand up and offer my hand to Kristina. She's skeptical but I pull her from her chair and wrap my arms around her. "Ethan, nobody else is dancing."

"Love, we're not like everybody else." She rests her head on my chest and I look down at her, with eyes closed and her sweet smile adorning her face and I remember awhile back when I told her it would take time for me to forgive her and what a selfish thing that was to say. She was the one that was beaten to near death, not me. I put my head down right against her ear, "I'm sorry Kristina and I forgive you. It's something I should have said along time ago. I'm sorry that this all happened to you. I don't make many promises, because I'm not that good at keeping them. But I can promise you this, no matter what, I will always, always love you." Her tears soak through my shirt and she reaches up and our mouths lock together for what seems like an eternity. It could have very well been that long.

"_On my knees I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

'_Cause with you I'd withstand all of it to hold your hand …_

_So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it, hold on to me, and never let me go."_

The house lights come on and some of the patrons hung around to either meet the band or just catch up with old friends. Kristina and I take a walk down to the bridge, where we were earlier that day. We sat and listened to the trickle of the stream and an owl 'hooting' in a tree above us. The night air is calm and there's a slight breeze that causes Kristina to burry herself further into my arms. "You wanna head home love?"

"Hmm, not yet. We can stay a few more minutes." The Commons is a short walk from the Haunted Star, so it wasn't like we had to wait for the parking lot to clear out, but it was nice to just sit here and not have to worry about anything. I feel her shiver again and we make our way back to the Haunted Star.

I change into my sweatpants and take off all the metal I have around my neck and wrists and climb into bed, not entirely tired, but my ears are still ringing slightly from the music and my legs are sore from walking around all day. I see the bathroom light go off and the person in the doorway steals the rest of my heart. Kristina stands there in an old t-shirt of mine that she must have swiped when I wasn't looking, her hair is slightly disheveled and her face is void of all make up. And all I can do is stare. There are millions of words running around in my head but I can't make any sense of them. She climbs into bed next to me and I reach into my night stand and pull out a wrapped square box and hand it to her. "I was going to wait until your eighteenth birthday, but right now that seems so far away. I'm not much of a romantic; I never had any reason to be. It's no secret that I like women older than me and that I usually leave them within days of meeting them. But you Kristina opened something inside of me that I never knew existed. You were my best friend in the beginning and you still are now. Where I used to be a drifter, never wanting to stay in one place for too long, never wanting to set down roots, you gave me a reason to hang around Port Charles. You gave me a place to call home, something I never had before." Now, I pride myself on being a beer drinking, girl chasing manly man and dam it the tears that have accumulated are down right embarrassing and is completely ruining my image. Kristina brushes a thumb across my cheek it stops the tears from falling even further. I know she's crying to, "Can we never again bring up the whole 'Ethan crying' bit?" She brings her lips to mine and her tears are salty against my tongue.

"Never." She unwraps the paper and opens the box. Her breath hitches in her throat and the tears begin their decent down her face again. She pulls the necklace from its backing and looks up at me, "Ethan-"

"It's the circle of eternity. Turn it around." She turns to glance at the back of the necklace.

"'_Forever Mine, Forever Yours_. _EK_' Ethan when did you-, how did you-"I smile at her lost of words.

"I picked it up this morning. It was by sheer luck that you find that thrift store or else I would have had to come up with a dam good excuse to get you to go somewhere else while I picked it up."

"You sneak."

"Yeah, but I'm good at it." She hands me the necklace and turns for me to put it on. I clasp the hook and eye and I can't stop my hand from running down her arm. Nor can I stop my lips from reaching her neck. I know this will turn hot and heavy in seconds and at this point I have no time to rationalize it. She's seventeen and still considered jail bait but if we can keep this part of our relationship to ourselves, it wouldn't become a problem. Apparently she has the same idea. Because before I know it I'm on my back with my hands on her hips and her mouth on mine; tongues fighting and teeth biting.

_No one's POV (Rated NC-17; there's no harsh language)_

Kristina straddles Ethan's hips slowly rocking her own against the soft fabric of his pants. A deep growl radiates from his busy mouth and he digs the tips of his fingers deeper into her hips. "If you don't behave, I won't be able to control myself."

"Who says I want you too." She bites the bottom of his lip and gently tugs and she finds herself underneath him, legs locked around him, hips frantically rocking to try and alleviate the slow ache crawling through her system. His mouth traces a path from her mouth to her neck and then to the place just below her collar bone. He nips at the flesh he finds there and Kristina's back arches away from the bed. A deep moan, almost growl-like echoes in the room. His breath tickles her ear, "Too much clothing. Way too much clothing." And he starts his journey down past her hips so that he can hook his fingers inside her panties and pull them off so imagine his surprise when he doesn't find any. Instead his fingers brush against bare flesh and her body thrashes slightly under his working fingers. "Don't tease me."

"Well maybe you should have kept your panties on."

"Now where's the fun in that." It comes out more of a moan, but he keeps his fingers on her flesh while his mouth seeks her own and their tongues tangle and her hands slide down the front of his pants making him hiss and thrust against her. "Hmm now whose teasing love?"

"Payback can be a bitch." Kristina grasps the waist band and pulls it down to mid thigh and he breaks from their entanglement long enough to rid himself of both is pj's and his boxers. He reaches to remove his t-shirt from her body and before he covers her body with his own aroused one, he runs his eyes up and down her body and he swear he's never seen a more beautiful sight than Kristina laid out on his bed; skin flushed a deep pink, mouth swollen and a smile that could light up time square during a power outage. She lets out a laugh and crooks a finger towards him as if to say 'come here.' When his face is mere inches away she whispers, "I'm yours Ethan, do with as you please." If he thought that he couldn't get any more aroused and heated, his blood simmers just a tiny bit higher and his body becomes just a bit harder. "As you wish love." And that was the last of their talking, at least verbal. He browses the flesh of her throat, and abuses the tight skin above her breast. Small puncture wounds are evident at the base of her neck but disappear by the time he reaches her lips once more. He roams his hand up her leg, settling on the junction at her knee. He raises her leg towards her chest while the other wraps itself around his waist. She withers slightly beneath his teasing hips. His skin is on fire and after teasing every inch of her flesh that he cold reach, he ends his seductive torture. In one forceful thrust he buries himself in her warmth; Kristina's body cushions his repeated thrusts. Like waves lapping against the shore, their bodies rhythmically beat against each other. Over and over again, his thrusts are shallow but deep, sending Kristina into a tail spin of pleasure. She pulls her mouth from his and moans out his name. With each thrust his name becomes louder and louder. Her toes curl and her legs tighten around him pulling him deeper until every inch of their skin is touching in some way. The room his filled with her moans and his soft panting. Ethan drops his head into the crock of her neck, teeth biting at her throat and lips soothing the sting left behind. He's already left black and purple mark on her flesh that is getting darker with each quickened thrust of his body against hers. "Harder Ethan." Their tongues tangle once more and he feels her walls tighten around him and he deepens his thrusts, digging his fingers further into her hips, hoping to steady himself. He hadn't expected to hear those words tumble from her mouth.

Kristina's skin is on fire to the point of throbbing. Her toes are curled in pleasure and she feels her foot starting to cramp, but she runs a hand through Ethan's hair and down his back and jumps slightly when the headboard of his bed hits the wall. His thrusts are deep and rhythmic and he whispers in her ear, "Let go love, just let it go." Her head tilts back and she groans as her hips buck wildly against his and her walls pulse and tighten around him. Her nails dig into his shoulders, and she swears she drew blood. The headboard continues to hit the wall in time with their bucking bodies and Kristina's walls tighten and begin to pulse for a second time and instead of groaning his name comes out as a scream and sweat drips between their bodies, they can't tell when she begins and he ends. Their hearts pound in their chests and the blood can be heard rushing through their ears. He continues to rock his body against hers and when her teeth bite down on the skin of his neck his thrusting stops, his grip on her hips tighten and her name tumbles from his lips, "Christ Kristina." And he collapses against her body. He tries to roll away and pull her close but she keeps him on top and combs her fingers through his hair. "Love, if you keep that up, I'm going to fall asleep on top of you."

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

"Well when you can't breathe from under my weight, it may pose a problem."

"Fine, you win, this time." There was no awkwardness between them and he rolls to one side and pulls her body into his. Instinctively her leg comes up to fall across his hip and her fingers run across his chest making shapes and circles. Ethan kisses her hair and lay one hand across hers on his chest and the other lays firmly on her hip. A few kisses are exchanged and sweet nothings are whispered and their eyes drift shut and their bodies will remain tangled together until the morning sun sneaks in through the blinds.

Chapter 7: Hell's always Knockin' at my Door

As I stretch my tired limbs, I have expect to feel Ethan's arms around me, but I know I won't. I am in my own bed alone, but I ache to feel his weight next to me. It's been a few weeks since our first night together. I still can't believe we actually slept together, it was something I always fantasized about, but I didn't actually think it would happen, at least not when it did. Even just thinking about puts a lazy smile on my face. But of course we couldn't stay wrapped up in each other with nothing but a sheet covering us. God knows we tried that weekend. Eventually reality set in and I still had school and countless meetings with my lawyer. I would give anything to be back in Ethan's arms and forget about Kiefer and the trial, but I know this is something I have to face and the sooner I do it, the faster it goes away. Unfortunately, today is that day and nature seems to be mirroring my own feelings, for it is dark and gloomy out, with signs that a storm is brewing; how fitting this all seems to be. My mom had asked me last week why I hadn't chose Diane to represent me, I simply told her I wanted someone on the outside, someone who wouldn't have an emotional attachment to the case. I didn't expect her to understand, but she did and we never broached the subject again. I just didn't want to have to tell someone that is close to the family what had happened to me, but now I realize they will all be there, in the courtroom listening anyway so, who was I trying to spare? I guess I just didn't want to see Diane's look of pity as I sat in her office and talked about Kiefer and his ability to overpower me over and over again; or how I let him. Either way all of Port Charles will hear today.

I take a long hot shower; sometimes I find my self still scrubbing at the spots that use to harbor the bruises and the proof of Kiefer's abuse. I sometimes still scrub my skin until it's red and aching and still I feel the pain, still I see the marks. But I know they are not there and haven't been for a long time. I called Taylor to remind her that I will be able to work the weekend shift at the store and I pull out a pink button down and a skirt and ready my self for the not-so-wonderful day ahead.

My mom drives me to the courthouse after a quick breakfast. Before we left I gave Molly the option of staying home or coming with us, and she got in the car right behind me telling me, "it wasn't a choice." I smiled knowing that she was wise beyond her years, but she was still my baby sister and I felt the need to keep her protected. But this was her choice and that was that.

I felt so small standing outside the courtroom. It seemed so grand and so overpowering that I felt like an ant underneath someone's foot. My lawyer is already at her seat and before I make my way into the room itself someone grabs my hand. I turn to face Ethan and all the tension that had been building to this point is released and I find some strength in knowing that he will be there. "I'm here if you need me love. Just look at me or wink at me and I'll come whisk you away from all of this." We laugh and I know he would do it. We could run off to Mexico and hide out in a bungalow on the beach. But I have to get this over with and I kiss him on the cheek and tell him I love him and make my way towards the front of the courtroom, while everyone else takes their seats. It's within five minutes of being there that I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and fear start to turn my stomach into knots. I don't bother looking when the door swings open with a loud creek; funny I don't remember it sounding that way when I came in. I hear shuffling and movement and still I keep my body forward not daring to look. I know it's Kiefer and his lawyer and most definitely his parents. Because of ethics, Kiefer isn't aloud to have his father represent him but I'm sure they found someone just as slimy as they are to do it. We are sworn in as Judge Reeves reviews the files on his bench. And I find myself praying that noone, and I mean no one paid this judge off to rule in favor of a specific party. Dante was the courts first witness and then Lucky. Each officer gave a recount of the events that unfolded the night of the first attack as well as what happened after. They even had to bring up that fact that I blamed Ethan during the first investigation, as per Kiefer's lawyer's questioning. I close my eyes and try not to think about that night, not until I absolutely have too. Dante even looks down at me with a sad look in his eyes and I know he's doing what he must. Kiefer's lawyer asks Lucky and Dante if any previous abuse was reported, by me, before the night of the beating and each one had solemnly agreed that was never any previous accounts. Patrick Drake and Steven Webber are next to testify about the injuries I endured during the attack and again Kiefer's lawyer asks if any previous injuries were reported. They both agree that this was the first time I was brought in. Kiefer's lawyer also asks whose DNA they found under my fingernails and they have to admit that it was Ethan's. At this time my lawyer assures me that everything is going fine and that she just wants to warn me that Kiefer is there next witness. I brace my self because I know he will deny everything. Kiefer almost gets caught in his lies when my lawyers asks him what he was doing at my house so late, "I was looking for Kristina. She was supposed to meet me at this party and when she didn't show I was concerned that something happened to her."

"So what happened when you found her at the house?"

"We had a brief conversation about her bailing on me, but nothing more. I left around 11pm."

"Really? Because hospital records show that she was brought in at 10:30pm by Mr. Lovett."

"Well, then I guess in must have been around 10 when I left."

"An hour is a pretty big difference. Are you sure?" Kiefer's temper is rising, I can see him clenching his fists and biting his lip.

"Look all I know is that the whore bailed on me and made me look stupid in front of potential college buddies. So, forgive me if I didn't think to look at a watch."

"No further questions your honor." Kiefer's lawyer was next and his only job was to make him look like a saint for the judge.

"Mr. Bauer, do you love Kristina?"

"Yes sir, very much."

"Was this relationship against the wishes of your parents?"

"At first yes, but if given more time I think they would have liked her. I just wish she would stop this whole charade and tell everyone what really happened."

"Now, regardless of the time incident, what happened when you left Kristina's house?"

"I saw someone walk into the house. It looked like Ethan Lovett and he didn't look pleased. I believe he was there because my then girlfriend was throwing herself at him." Again his anger pushed through his words and the judge, I hope makes note of it.

"Can you point out this 'Ethan Lovett'?" Kiefer's hand comes up and points to the back of the room where Ethan sits with my mother on one side and Luke on the other. My mother reaches out her hand and gives his own a squeeze; as a sign of comfort.

"Thank you Mr. Bauer you may step down." This was the moment I was dreading the most. No one is left but me. My lawyer is the first to call me up and on shaky legs I approach the bench and swear to tell the truth. My lawyer begins with the most simple of questions, "Kristina, prior to the alleged attack by Kiefer Bauer, had he ever physically abused you before?" The answer takes its time forming in my brain, leaving my mouth hot and dry. "Would you like me to repeat the question?" She does, "Was this the first time Kiefer Bauer ever hit you?"

"No."

"Please tell the court what happened prior to the attack that night. Take as much time as you need."

"This wasn't the first time Kiefer has ever hit me. Anytime I offended him, or did something that annoyed him or displeased him he would hit me. At first, he would pressure me to have sex with him and when I refused he would be angry, but he never hit me. Gradually it turned into being shoved or smacked if I said no to sex."

"Did you and Kiefer eventually have sex?"

"Yes."

"Did the abuse stop there?"

"No. He didn't like that I was close to my brother Michael, or that Michael tried to beat him up multiple times. He also didn't like my friendship with Ethan. Anytime I was seen hanging out with either of them, he would ask me about it and then he would hit me if he didn't like the answer I gave him. Most times he grabbed me around the arm or if he shoved my there would be bruises on my back; ones that I could easily hide. But eventually he found that it was easier to just smack me across the face. I've had a busted lip and a black eye."

"Has Kiefer Bauer ever raped you?"

"If you consider trading a beating for sex, than yes he did. I wasn't entirely comfortable with having sex with him, but it was either that or a beating. I picked the lesser of two evils I guess." I look up to see Ethan crying. I mean full on tears and surprisingly I find myself with none left to shed for this. My mom tightens her grip on Ethan and I see Molly climb into Sam's lap, wiping her face on Sam's shirt. Look at what this is doing to them, and I still have to go through what happened the night he beat me. Can I really let them stay and listen? Can I bare to hurt them anymore? I look to find my dad sitting with a stoic look upon his face. He smiles at me, letting me know that they're all ok and to just keep going.

Kiefer's lawyer stands up to finish out the trial. "What happened on the night of March 15th?"

"I was supposed to go to a party with Kiefer and some guys he met during a trip to Harvard. He bought me a dress to wear for the night and told me to be ready early. I decided not to go with Kiefer, I didn't want to hang out with a bunch of drunks so instead I hacked into Ethan's email, cancelled his date for the night and went to the Haunted Star."

"You are underage is this correct?"

"Yes."

"And you know hacking is a felony."

"Yes." The judge steps in to remind Kiefer's lawyer that no charges were filed and that the hacking incident does not pertain to the case already established.

"Forgive me Miss Davis. Going forward, then what happened?"

"I went to the Haunted Star knowing full well that I was putting Luke Spencer's business in danger. I tried to order a drink and Ethan grabbed me and I made a scene and I left."

"Now Ethan left bruises on your arm, is this correct?"

"Yes, although not intentionally."

"Please explain Miss Davis. Because my client is on trial for allegedly beating you. His intentions may have not been to hurt you."

"Do you really believe that sir? Yes, Ethan grabbed me more forcefully than he would have, but I was stubborn and if I had not left when I did I could have gotten myself, Luke and Ethan arrested for serving a minor in a casino. Now, had Kiefer done the same thing to me, just once, we wouldn't be here. But your client hit me repeatedly. And on the night in question, he beat me so bad, I went into shock. He came in through the front door asked me why I blew him off I tried to apologize and then he went after me. He slapped me, I fell back onto the catch and proceeded to crawl away. He grabbed my leg, I tried kicking to break loose and he slapped again. I tried to grab anything I could to hit him back but all of his weight ended up on top of me and the last thing I saw or felt was your client's fists against my face. When he was 'done' he apologized and asked my why I make him so mad, why I don't just do as I'm told and he ran out crying. Never bothered to call for help, but then again why would he. About a half hour later I heard someone come in and I thought it was Kiefer coming back to finish-"

"Excuse me what do you mean by finish?"

"If I can continue, I thought he was coming back to kill me. It would have been easier if he had. But it was Ethan and when he put his hand on my shoulder I scratched him, thinking he was Kiefer and the last thing I remember is waking up in the hospital." I look up to see Jason standing and Luke running after Sonny who was about to wrap his hands around a smug looking Kiefer. But Luke got to him in time and before the judge could reach his gavel to quiet the court, Luke had my father through the doors and into the hallway. I had a feeling that was going to happen. I meet Jason's eyes and we shrug our shoulders and smile just a little at each other; my father was always one to make a scene in a courtroom full of officers, not to mention two off duty cops. Kiefer's lawyer asks his last question, and it's the one I fear the most. "Why blame Ethan first if Kiefer was the one who allegedly beat you up?"

"I don't know. His DNA was already under my nails and I was in a state of shock and what I did was wrong. But mostly it was fear that if I ousted Kiefer, with no previous complaints of abuse, his father would hire some slimy lawyer, no offense, to get the charges dropped and in the meantime he would come after me and possibly kill me. It was never to get back at Ethan for my obvious flirtations towards him; as many would think. It was fear, plain and simple. I fear Kiefer Bauer. I fear someone that was supposed to love me and care about me and I am afraid of that person and what he can do to me. He was wrong to hit me the first time, but I was the fool for letting his behavior continue. But how do you tell your mother, you father, the police or even doctors that the person you have chosen to love is a quote-on quote "wife beater?" How do you tell someone that the person you picked likes to slap you around? I know that on paper, he seems perfect and innocent. But I can assure you Kiefer Bauer is far from that persona. I lied and I hurt a lot of people, I've tarnished the reputation of a good person and almost ruined his family. And that is something I cannot erase or undo. I have to live with the decisions I've made and the consequences my actions have caused and so should Kiefer." There, I've said my peace and I need to let this all go. No matter what the jury decides, I am free. I have said my peace.

"No further questions your honor." The judge releases the jury and announces that court will reconvene one the jury has made their decision. I remain seated on the bench taking everything in; Jason is now holding Molly with an arm around Sam, maybe one day fate will give them children of their own. I look at my mom and Ethan, how much their relationship has changed, Alexis actually likes Ethan- you would have thought. I see Lulu and Dante sitting with Lucky and I know that Ethan is grateful for the family he has with them. Even if he won't admit it at first. A shadow looms over me and I look up to see the face of Warren Bauer. I straighten my shoulders and half expect him to attack me. 'This isn't over whore. I will not allow you to ruin my son with your lies."

"Are you really threatening me in front of a courtroom of people, two of which are officers?"

"This is not over you whore, do you hear me? You will pay for this."

"Now I know where Kiefer gets his temper from." I look to see Lucky and Dante approaching the bench where I have yet to leave. I also see Kiefer's smug grin and wish to God someone would smack it off him. And in a move I almost expected Warren Bauer's hand comes out to grab my throat but Dante and Lucky tackle him to the ground, breaking his weak hold and Ethan hops over the row of seat and pulls me from the bench and into his arms. Dante and Lucky drag Mr. Bauer from the courtroom all the while screaming, "You whore! You whore! You whore, you'll pay!"

"Love, are you ok?"

"Yea. I think I half expected him to do something stupid like that." He tightens his hold on me and runs a hand through my hair.

"Come one, lets go sit down." Ethan brings me to the back of the courtroom where Sam and my mother immediately surround me and ask if I'm ok. I assure them I'm fine I notice Kiefer has his head down and I know he's ashamed of his father's little outburst, but I also know he wishes that his father had a better hold around my neck, at least my blood would not have been on his hands.

It only takes the jury an hour to reach a decision. They try Kiefer as a minor and he must attend counseling sessions and meet with anger management counselors and he is given one year probation. I'm happy with the ruling, although he won't be going to jail and Ethan had to, I want Kiefer to get help, I want him to get better and if he can't then he will no longer be my problem. I know my dad wants him behind bars, but I have a feeling he will end up there sooner or later, because Kiefer Bauer is not an innocent boy and he will find a way to fuck-up somehow, but I won't be there to see it. Ethan offers to drive me home and I accept; only I ask that we get some lunch first. We make our way to Kelly's, grab two cheeseburgers … and fries, of course, to go. We end up back at Ethan's and enjoy some alone time. I am finally free.


	7. Chapter 7: Hell's Always Knockin'

Chapter 7: Hell's always Knockin' at my Door

As I stretch my tired limbs, I have expect to feel Ethan's arms around me, but I know I won't. I am in my own bed alone, but I ache to feel his weight next to me. It's been a few weeks since our first night together. I still can't believe we actually slept together, it was something I always fantasized about, but I didn't actually think it would happen, at least not when it did. Even just thinking about puts a lazy smile on my face. But of course we couldn't stay wrapped up in each other with nothing but a sheet covering us. God knows we tried that weekend. Eventually reality set in and I still had school and countless meetings with my lawyer. I would give anything to be back in Ethan's arms and forget about Kiefer and the trial, but I know this is something I have to face and the sooner I do it, the faster it goes away. Unfortunately, today is that day and nature seems to be mirroring my own feelings, for it is dark and gloomy out, with signs that a storm is brewing; how fitting this all seems to be. My mom had asked me last week why I hadn't chose Diane to represent me, I simply told her I wanted someone on the outside, someone who wouldn't have an emotional attachment to the case. I didn't expect her to understand, but she did and we never broached the subject again. I just didn't want to have to tell someone that is close to the family what had happened to me, but now I realize they will all be there, in the courtroom listening anyway so, who was I trying to spare? I guess I just didn't want to see Diane's look of pity as I sat in her office and talked about Kiefer and his ability to overpower me over and over again; or how I let him. Either way all of Port Charles will hear today.

I take a long hot shower; sometimes I find my self still scrubbing at the spots that use to harbor the bruises and the proof of Kiefer's abuse. I sometimes still scrub my skin until it's red and aching and still I feel the pain, still I see the marks. But I know they are not there and haven't been for a long time. I called Taylor to remind her that I will be able to work the weekend shift at the store and I pull out a pink button down and a skirt and ready my self for the not-so-wonderful day ahead.

My mom drives me to the courthouse after a quick breakfast. Before we left I gave Molly the option of staying home or coming with us, and she got in the car right behind me telling me, "it wasn't a choice." I smiled knowing that she was wise beyond her years, but she was still my baby sister and I felt the need to keep her protected. But this was her choice and that was that.

I felt so small standing outside the courtroom. It seemed so grand and so overpowering that I felt like an ant underneath someone's foot. My lawyer is already at her seat and before I make my way into the room itself someone grabs my hand. I turn to face Ethan and all the tension that had been building to this point is released and I find some strength in knowing that he will be there. "I'm here if you need me love. Just look at me or wink at me and I'll come whisk you away from all of this." We laugh and I know he would do it. We could run off to Mexico and hide out in a bungalow on the beach. But I have to get this over with and I kiss him on the cheek and tell him I love him and make my way towards the front of the courtroom, while everyone else takes their seats. It's within five minutes of being there that I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and fear start to turn my stomach into knots. I don't bother looking when the door swings open with a loud creek; funny I don't remember it sounding that way when I came in. I hear shuffling and movement and still I keep my body forward not daring to look. I know it's Kiefer and his lawyer and most definitely his parents. Because of ethics, Kiefer isn't aloud to have his father represent him but I'm sure they found someone just as slimy as they are to do it. We are sworn in as Judge Reeves reviews the files on his bench. And I find myself praying that noone, and I mean no one paid this judge off to rule in favor of a specific party. Dante was the courts first witness and then Lucky. Each officer gave a recount of the events that unfolded the night of the first attack as well as what happened after. They even had to bring up that fact that I blamed Ethan during the first investigation, as per Kiefer's lawyer's questioning. I close my eyes and try not to think about that night, not until I absolutely have too. Dante even looks down at me with a sad look in his eyes and I know he's doing what he must. Kiefer's lawyer asks Lucky and Dante if any previous abuse was reported, by me, before the night of the beating and each one had solemnly agreed that was never any previous accounts. Patrick Drake and Steven Webber are next to testify about the injuries I endured during the attack and again Kiefer's lawyer asks if any previous injuries were reported. They both agree that this was the first time I was brought in. Kiefer's lawyer also asks whose DNA they found under my fingernails and they have to admit that it was Ethan's. At this time my lawyer assures me that everything is going fine and that she just wants to warn me that Kiefer is there next witness. I brace my self because I know he will deny everything. Kiefer almost gets caught in his lies when my lawyers asks him what he was doing at my house so late, "I was looking for Kristina. She was supposed to meet me at this party and when she didn't show I was concerned that something happened to her."

"So what happened when you found her at the house?"

"We had a brief conversation about her bailing on me, but nothing more. I left around 11pm."

"Really? Because hospital records show that she was brought in at 10:30pm by Mr. Lovett."

"Well, then I guess in must have been around 10 when I left."

"An hour is a pretty big difference. Are you sure?" Kiefer's temper is rising, I can see him clenching his fists and biting his lip.

"Look all I know is that the whore bailed on me and made me look stupid in front of potential college buddies. So, forgive me if I didn't think to look at a watch."

"No further questions your honor." Kiefer's lawyer was next and his only job was to make him look like a saint for the judge.

"Mr. Bauer, do you love Kristina?"

"Yes sir, very much."

"Was this relationship against the wishes of your parents?"

"At first yes, but if given more time I think they would have liked her. I just wish she would stop this whole charade and tell everyone what really happened."

"Now, regardless of the time incident, what happened when you left Kristina's house?"

"I saw someone walk into the house. It looked like Ethan Lovett and he didn't look pleased. I believe he was there because my then girlfriend was throwing herself at him." Again his anger pushed through his words and the judge, I hope makes note of it.

"Can you point out this 'Ethan Lovett'?" Kiefer's hand comes up and points to the back of the room where Ethan sits with my mother on one side and Luke on the other. My mother reaches out her hand and gives his own a squeeze; as a sign of comfort.

"Thank you Mr. Bauer you may step down." This was the moment I was dreading the most. No one is left but me. My lawyer is the first to call me up and on shaky legs I approach the bench and swear to tell the truth. My lawyer begins with the most simple of questions, "Kristina, prior to the alleged attack by Kiefer Bauer, had he ever physically abused you before?" The answer takes its time forming in my brain, leaving my mouth hot and dry. "Would you like me to repeat the question?" She does, "Was this the first time Kiefer Bauer ever hit you?"

"No."

"Please tell the court what happened prior to the attack that night. Take as much time as you need."

"This wasn't the first time Kiefer has ever hit me. Anytime I offended him, or did something that annoyed him or displeased him he would hit me. At first, he would pressure me to have sex with him and when I refused he would be angry, but he never hit me. Gradually it turned into being shoved or smacked if I said no to sex."

"Did you and Kiefer eventually have sex?"

"Yes."

"Did the abuse stop there?"

"No. He didn't like that I was close to my brother Michael, or that Michael tried to beat him up multiple times. He also didn't like my friendship with Ethan. Anytime I was seen hanging out with either of them, he would ask me about it and then he would hit me if he didn't like the answer I gave him. Most times he grabbed me around the arm or if he shoved my there would be bruises on my back; ones that I could easily hide. But eventually he found that it was easier to just smack me across the face. I've had a busted lip and a black eye."

"Has Kiefer Bauer ever raped you?"

"If you consider trading a beating for sex, than yes he did. I wasn't entirely comfortable with having sex with him, but it was either that or a beating. I picked the lesser of two evils I guess." I look up to see Ethan crying. I mean full on tears and surprisingly I find myself with none left to shed for this. My mom tightens her grip on Ethan and I see Molly climb into Sam's lap, wiping her face on Sam's shirt. Look at what this is doing to them, and I still have to go through what happened the night he beat me. Can I really let them stay and listen? Can I bare to hurt them anymore? I look to find my dad sitting with a stoic look upon his face. He smiles at me, letting me know that they're all ok and to just keep going.

Kiefer's lawyer stands up to finish out the trial. "What happened on the night of March 15th?"

"I was supposed to go to a party with Kiefer and some guys he met during a trip to Harvard. He bought me a dress to wear for the night and told me to be ready early. I decided not to go with Kiefer, I didn't want to hang out with a bunch of drunks so instead I hacked into Ethan's email, cancelled his date for the night and went to the Haunted Star."

"You are underage is this correct?"

"Yes."

"And you know hacking is a felony."

"Yes." The judge steps in to remind Kiefer's lawyer that no charges were filed and that the hacking incident does not pertain to the case already established.

"Forgive me Miss Davis. Going forward, then what happened?"

"I went to the Haunted Star knowing full well that I was putting Luke Spencer's business in danger. I tried to order a drink and Ethan grabbed me and I made a scene and I left."

"Now Ethan left bruises on your arm, is this correct?"

"Yes, although not intentionally."

"Please explain Miss Davis. Because my client is on trial for allegedly beating you. His intentions may have not been to hurt you."

"Do you really believe that sir? Yes, Ethan grabbed me more forcefully than he would have, but I was stubborn and if I had not left when I did I could have gotten myself, Luke and Ethan arrested for serving a minor in a casino. Now, had Kiefer done the same thing to me, just once, we wouldn't be here. But your client hit me repeatedly. And on the night in question, he beat me so bad, I went into shock. He came in through the front door asked me why I blew him off I tried to apologize and then he went after me. He slapped me, I fell back onto the catch and proceeded to crawl away. He grabbed my leg, I tried kicking to break loose and he slapped again. I tried to grab anything I could to hit him back but all of his weight ended up on top of me and the last thing I saw or felt was your client's fists against my face. When he was 'done' he apologized and asked my why I make him so mad, why I don't just do as I'm told and he ran out crying. Never bothered to call for help, but then again why would he. About a half hour later I heard someone come in and I thought it was Kiefer coming back to finish-"

"Excuse me what do you mean by finish?"

"If I can continue, I thought he was coming back to kill me. It would have been easier if he had. But it was Ethan and when he put his hand on my shoulder I scratched him, thinking he was Kiefer and the last thing I remember is waking up in the hospital." I look up to see Jason standing and Luke running after Sonny who was about to wrap his hands around a smug looking Kiefer. But Luke got to him in time and before the judge could reach his gavel to quiet the court, Luke had my father through the doors and into the hallway. I had a feeling that was going to happen. I meet Jason's eyes and we shrug our shoulders and smile just a little at each other; my father was always one to make a scene in a courtroom full of officers, not to mention two off duty cops. Kiefer's lawyer asks his last question, and it's the one I fear the most. "Why blame Ethan first if Kiefer was the one who allegedly beat you up?"

"I don't know. His DNA was already under my nails and I was in a state of shock and what I did was wrong. But mostly it was fear that if I ousted Kiefer, with no previous complaints of abuse, his father would hire some slimy lawyer, no offense, to get the charges dropped and in the meantime he would come after me and possibly kill me. It was never to get back at Ethan for my obvious flirtations towards him; as many would think. It was fear, plain and simple. I fear Kiefer Bauer. I fear someone that was supposed to love me and care about me and I am afraid of that person and what he can do to me. He was wrong to hit me the first time, but I was the fool for letting his behavior continue. But how do you tell your mother, you father, the police or even doctors that the person you have chosen to love is a quote-on quote "wife beater?" How do you tell someone that the person you picked likes to slap you around? I know that on paper, he seems perfect and innocent. But I can assure you Kiefer Bauer is far from that persona. I lied and I hurt a lot of people, I've tarnished the reputation of a good person and almost ruined his family. And that is something I cannot erase or undo. I have to live with the decisions I've made and the consequences my actions have caused and so should Kiefer." There, I've said my peace and I need to let this all go. No matter what the jury decides, I am free. I have said my peace.

"No further questions your honor." The judge releases the jury and announces that court will reconvene one the jury has made their decision. I remain seated on the bench taking everything in; Jason is now holding Molly with an arm around Sam, maybe one day fate will give them children of their own. I look at my mom and Ethan, how much their relationship has changed, Alexis actually likes Ethan- you would have thought. I see Lulu and Dante sitting with Lucky and I know that Ethan is grateful for the family he has with them. Even if he won't admit it at first. A shadow looms over me and I look up to see the face of Warren Bauer. I straighten my shoulders and half expect him to attack me. 'This isn't over whore. I will not allow you to ruin my son with your lies."

"Are you really threatening me in front of a courtroom of people, two of which are officers?"

"This is not over you whore, do you hear me? You will pay for this."

"Now I know where Kiefer gets his temper from." I look to see Lucky and Dante approaching the bench where I have yet to leave. I also see Kiefer's smug grin and wish to God someone would smack it off him. And in a move I almost expected Warren Bauer's hand comes out to grab my throat but Dante and Lucky tackle him to the ground, breaking his weak hold and Ethan hops over the row of seat and pulls me from the bench and into his arms. Dante and Lucky drag Mr. Bauer from the courtroom all the while screaming, "You whore! You whore! You whore, you'll pay!"

"Love, are you ok?"

"Yea. I think I half expected him to do something stupid like that." He tightens his hold on me and runs a hand through my hair.

"Come one, lets go sit down." Ethan brings me to the back of the courtroom where Sam and my mother immediately surround me and ask if I'm ok. I assure them I'm fine I notice Kiefer has his head down and I know he's ashamed of his father's little outburst, but I also know he wishes that his father had a better hold around my neck, at least my blood would not have been on his hands.

It only takes the jury an hour to reach a decision. They try Kiefer as a minor and he must attend counseling sessions and meet with anger management counselors and he is given one year probation. I'm happy with the ruling, although he won't be going to jail and Ethan had to, I want Kiefer to get help, I want him to get better and if he can't then he will no longer be my problem. I know my dad wants him behind bars, but I have a feeling he will end up there sooner or later, because Kiefer Bauer is not an innocent boy and he will find a way to fuck-up somehow, but I won't be there to see it. Ethan offers to drive me home and I accept; only I ask that we get some lunch first. We make our way to Kelly's, grab two cheeseburgers … and fries, of course, to go. We end up back at Ethan's and enjoy some alone time. I am finally free.


	8. Chapter 8: I gave my heart to you

Chapter 8: I gave my heart to you, please don't break it

"Just give me a chance to hold on  
Just give me something to hold onto  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear 'cause you are all that I have" : Snow Patrol

When I woke up this morning, I knew something was off. The weather is cooler than normal and the clouds above me are dark and moody. No one is home and I'm still in my pajama's standing in the backyard with arms crossed starring up at nothing in particular really; just starring. If I had to give a reason, I'd say, searching for answers, I suppose. Maybe the answer to why this all happened to me, but then I kick the ground beneath me slightly and look up to where I assume God is watching and I know that in the end it comes down to this; sometimes good things happen to bad people and bad things happen to good people. Life happens and when you get caught in the middle you just have to find your way out. With or without help..

I hear the back door close and turn to see my sister, Sam, walking towards me. "Hey, watcha doing out here? Looks like it's about to pour."

"Just thinking. Needed some fresh air." I drop my arms and allow Sam to wrap her own around my in a loose hug.

"Where is everyone?"

"I have no idea. The house was empty when I woke up."

"Hmm." We're silent, both starring up at the dark sky, wondering when the storm will come. I vaguely hear rumbling in the distance, but there's no lighting so we stay put, for the time being. "Are you glad it's over? The whole trial thing at least."

"Yea, at least the trial's over, but I don't think I'll ever forget what Kiefer did to me. But I'm moving on, slowly, and I'm over it. Now, it's just all about healing." I smile a real smile, not one of those 'I'm not really fine, but I don't want to talk about it so I'll just tell you everything is ok and I'm fine' smiles.

"So, you call jumping into bed with Ethan, 'moving slowly'?" I drop my head and bite my lip to keep the bitter laugh from escaping. I knew this was coming. I heave in a quick breath and stare up at Sam.

"Wow, you waste no time sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. You just couldn't wait to put your two cents in; like you did the last time. What makes you an expert on what's good or bad for me? Where were you when Kiefer was smacking me around? Oh, that's right; you and everyone else were to busy trying to figure out how to cover up Michael's mistakes. Now, Ethan on the hand was there. And whether my 'crush' on him was healthy or not, it was the only thing that was constant, aside from Kiefer's temper and iron fist. It was the one positive, constant thing I had in my life so don't shit on it!"

"Hey, watch your tone with me. Ethan is too old for you and he's not going to be around for very long so do yourself a favor and cut your ties before he breaks your heart."

"Seriously? This coming from the woman who slept with my dad and is currently dating a professional killer employed by the mob and who is contemplating going to jail to keep an "eye" on Michael."

"This isn't about me and Jason, this is abo-"

"It's never about everyone else. You wanna know what I think? I think Jason's idea is stupid. Michael's a big boy and he needs to do his time and pay his dues. He has to live with his decisions and the consequences of his actions. I have to. No one tried to bail me out or feel sorry for me and protect me. I had to go to trial, I had to face my demons and relive the abuse all over again. I had to hear Mr. Bauer call me a whore. Michael got himself into this mess, he can find his way out. I know he didn't mean to kill Claudia, I know he was protecting his mother, but he needs to face the music and be a man and stop hiding behind you, Carly, Sonny and Jason. Everyone in this town feels the need to blame other people for their own wrong doings; instead of blaming themselves for their own dam messes. At least Ethan can take the heat and can admit when he's fucked up. In my opinion, he's a whole lot better than the people in this town. Everyone's a God-dam hypocrite. I'm tired Sam, I'm seventeen years old and I'm already tired. I'm not a child anymore, haven't been for a while. And until you see that, we will continue to be at odds with each other." The storm begins and I leave Sam standing in my backyard, too stunned to fight back. I actually expected her to slap me or something, but instead I walk past her without incident and make my way into town. Not knowing where I'm going and I have clearly forgotten that I'm in my plaid pajama pants and white tank top, sans my bra- oops. As I walk, the rain steadily increases and by the time I arrive at the Haunted Star, the cold and wetness have seeped through me and I shiver almost violently. My fist pounds against the steal door of his apartment. My face is soaked and my hair is dripping. I can't tell if I'm crying or if the wetness against my face is just rain. I wait to taste the salt, but all I taste is nothing and my clothes become drenched and they're sticky and suffocating me; growing too tight.

My fist aches from the pounding and a stinging feeling builds in the corners of my eyes and the tears start. "Please answer. Please answer, please…" My thoughts come out louder and louder and I just want him to open the door and hold me. Maybe he's not here. Maybe he actually has a life that does not involve waiting around for me. I should have called, I just can't show up when I feel like it. I don't notice my fist pounding air until his finger's are around my wrist and the tears flood my face as soon as he says my name, "Kris, baby, come inside. Jesus you're soaked." His voice is like honey drizzling into a warm cup of tea. He soothes me. We walk into his living room. Ethan leaves momentarily and comes back with a t-shirt and sweats. "Give me your wet clothes- I'll put them in the dryer." I strip down to my underwear and cover my bare chest with the clothes he's given me. I know he's seen me naked before, I'm just too cold to be walking around topless.

I head into the bathroom a violent shiver runs through me and once I catch my breath I turn the hot water on in the shower, as hot as it will go and I step into that scalding spray and my body tingles with warmth. I wrap my arms protectively around me and I try to fight the shivers and the tears and all my pesky demons. And then something, or should I say someone, is behind me. He adds some cold water to the shower and my skin, already red and splotchy begins to cool some what. The burning disappears and I turn in his embrace to press an innocent kiss to his lips. That innocent kiss quickly becomes not-so-innocent, to down right heated and passionate. Our hands fight for dominance and eventually I settle my fingers in his wet hair and our tongues tangle together and mesh in perfect harmony. God must have made Ethan, then me; a yin and a yang. A perfect fit. Our bodies instinctively call out to each other and like opposite magnets we attract and mold to each other. Our kisses have moved from lips to the tight skin of each other's neck and I bite down roughly on his collar bone and his moan causes me to pull away slightly, a noticeable purple mark forming. I blush, my first hickey, "Sorry."

"For what? A hickey, please. I don't just let anyone give me a love bite and actually, you're my first. I was a hickey virgin 'til I met you." We laugh and I tell him he's the first person I've done this to, too and we resume our heated frenzy from before, more passion and more heat radiates off our bodies. I have never ached for someone the way I ache for Ethan. My fingers caress his cheek and push his hair away from his face and my hips push against his own. We fight, back and forth, who can grind the hardest, who can make the other moan louder and soon, he wins and I'm up against the cold tile, steam rising off my body. My legs instinctively wrap around his waist and he pins my rather busy hands above my head. Lust invades his features and his eyes darken and I nip at his lip and he nips back and finally our lips come together our tongues tentatively smooth against one another. He removes one hand to run down the length of my body, stopping right below my belly button. His fingers dance from side to side, teasing and taking their sweet time going any lower. My body aches and my thighs tighten, griping his waist into a vice-like grip. "All you do is tease Ethan." I grind my hips into his erection and a painfully groan escapes and I lick the pout of his lips before it fully forms. "All's fair Ethan, you tease, I tease right ba-"He thrusts completely into me in a single fluid move and his hand grips my hip and our bodies are flush against each other. I can't tell where he begins and I end. The force of his thrusts pushes me up against the tiled wall and he puts my chin against his shoulder and our heads lean side by side. I wrap one hand around the back of his head and the other around his waist. With every thrust and new angle a chorus of moans and sighs escapes in quick succession. My fingernails dig into his flesh and my walls tighten around his erection almost painfully. The tremble begins and the ache grows stronger and stronger. My thigh muscles quiver with exhaustion from the strength it's taking my to keep myself propped up against the shower wall. Ethan turns his head to place a kiss against my cheek and he quickly moves to my neck and between the sucking, the biting and the forceful, delicious thrusting, I fall apart with a mantra of moans and groans, and my whole body stiffens and suddenly my hips buck wildly against him soothing the ache. At least for a second. He quickly rebuilds the ache for a second time and this time his head buries into my neck and his thumb flicks my clit twice over and that's all it takes for me to melt against him, I can't make any sounds, all I can do is allow my hips to grind against him and let his grunts of release be silenced by the crook of my neck.

Our breathes are loud and shallow. My feet touch the wet floor beneath me and Ethan turns off the water. We wrap towels around each other and make it half way to his bed before we let the towels fall to the floor and climb into bed in all our naked glory. I curl against him and his fingers untangle the wet knots of my hair and I place kisses sporadically against his chest. We lay in silence for a little while. The storm is wicked outside, the wind howling, trees bending, lighting striking and thunder rumbling in the distance. With the soft, almost worn out blankets draped loosely over our bodies, he asks me what happened earlier and I tell him of the fight I had with Sam and that although I acted out of anger, it was something I needed to do and they were things that needed to be said. He agrees and thanks me for sticking up for him, "You didn't have too though."

"No, I didn't, but people need to start seeing the person you are. The kind of man that I see everyday."

"You make me a better person love. I have someone that knows me and my past yet, still loves me. You don't try to change me."

"In this life, it's just you and me Ethan. _'Forever mine, Forever yours."_

"I gave you my heart love, please don't break it."

"And I gave you mine."

"I don't need promises that our future will be perfect. I know there will be arguments and we may not have the white picket fence and the bog in the front yard. But just promise me that you won't keep anything from me. Don't lie to me because you think the truth will break me. I'm a big boy and I can handle the big bad world."

"Ok. I promise never to lie. I also promise to love you unconditionally. "I gave you my heart Ethan, please don't break it."

"And I gave you mine." Sleep comes easily. It always does when I'm with him. Love can be enough if you trust in it. Luckily I trust Ethan.


	9. Chapter 9: A Fine Farewell and

**Chapter 9: A Fine Farewell and a Few Steps Towards the Future**

June has snuck up on me like a silent cat. The weather is warm and sunny; most days at least, and with the final week of school crawling to an end, I find some way to fit in family time, work, finals and Ethan into a seven days schedule. So, the time with family isn't all that long, the time with Ethan isn't all that romantic, studying time isn't all that productive and work is … well, work. But I managed and now, it's the Sunday before graduation and Tye gave me the entire day off to do "whatever the hell I want"- her words exactly. So, I'm at the park. There are a few toddlers rummaging around in the sand while their mothers talk amongst each other on a bench; though still managing to keep one eye on their respective child. I'm trying to persuade Ethan to swing with me, but he protests by telling me it's more fun to push. I'm not going very high, but the gentle movement is enough to put wind through my hair. "Come on Ethan. It's fun."

"No thank you. I much prefer the view from back here."

"It's amazing how you can take the most innocent of activities and turn it sexual."

"You weren't complaining last night when an innocent game of 'Life' turned sexual."

"Well, if I hadn't kept landing on the little squares that said "you had a baby girl", or "you had twins", you would not have asked me to demonstrate how babies are made." He stopped pushing so I had ample opportunity to poke him in the chest, which I do.

"Oh yea, well still I heard no complaints coming from your end."

"Except when I had to pull the spinner out from under my back." With my back once again facing him, he leans in so that his lips barley brush my ear,

"That's what happens when horny girls jump their boyfriends on the living room floor while playing an innocent board game, such as 'Life.'" I can't help the lazy smile from appearing and he pulls back the chains holding the swing and gives me one final push and finally takes the swing next to me. My legs stretch out and then my knees bend to pull the swing back. Then my legs stretch out once more and back and forth I go, higher and higher with hair in my face and the giggles of the kids playing in the sand. I turn to see Ethan, not moving, watching me and I have never felt more loved or protected in my entire seventeen years of life. And just like that, all my demons fade away, going back to the dark place they came from. I put my feet down to stop the swing and Ethan and I walk back to his apartment, I make grilled cheese for the both of us and we curl up on the couch and catch repeats of 'Ace of Cakes' on the food-network channel.

With a commercial interrupting our marathon, I take our paper plates in the kitchen and place them in the trash and then I wash and dry the pan. As I make my way back into the living room, Ethan isn't where I left him. So, I take my place back on the couch and wait. He comes back just as another episode comes back on. He hands me a long box wrapped in purple paper with a yellow bow tied around it. "What's this?"

"_This _is an early graduation present."

"Ethan-"

"I don't want to hear any protests coming from that gorgeous mouth of yours. Just open your present." I slowly and gently untie the bow and remove the wrapping paper from the slender box. I can't even begin to guess what's inside so, I remove the lid and find concert ticket nestled between a think sheet of tissue paper. I pull out the set of two and look at the name of the band printed in bold capital letters, **BAND OF HORSES.**This outdoor concert has been sold out for months. "Ethan …h-how." I stutter slightly and he flashes that sly grin of his, "Well love, I do have my connections."

"You didn't hustle someone in poker for these did you." Not that I would be upset if he did but-

"No. I heard you and Molly talking about this concert a while back and Luke happens to know someone that works for the ticket master so I called and told them Luke was my dad and viola! Two tickets, front row, where you can smell their B.O and feel their sweat dripping on you and-" I laugh but eventually cut him off, I get the hint.

"Ok, ok I get it, we'll be extremely close." I pull him into a hug, but back away slightly after I he tells me,

"I'm not going love."

"What?" He keeps his arms around me and kisses the tip of my nose.

"These tickets are for you and Molly. The concert's at nine so I thought you and Molly could make a day out of it or something."

"Ethan, you didn't have to do this."

"But I wanted to." I drop the tickets momentarily to wrap my legs around his waist and drop kisses over every inch of his face.

"Thank you so much for these." He sets my feet on the floor once more and I take the discarded ribbon and paper and toss it into the trash and give him one last kiss before pushing him towards the bedroom.

"Do you really have to go home now?"

"Yes. You have the late shift tonight at the casino and you need your beauty sleep. God forbid it, if Luke has a cranky bar tender to deal with just because of silly ol' me."

"Fine. But are you sure I can't persuade you to keep me company, at least for a little while?"

"We are both aware of you unconventional techniques of persuasion, but you have to work all night so take your nap so I can go home and tell Molly all about my present."

I make it home in time to see my mom pull out of the driveway. We wave and smile at each other and I head inside. I drop my keys and bag on the table, "Molly! You home?" I head further into the house and hear the shower running, I then pick up Molly's wet bathing suit off her floor and toss it into the laundry basket. An envelope on my bed catches my attention and I tear open the manila flap. Inside is an information packet and I letter,

_Dear Kristina A. Davis,_

_We are pleased to pass on our congratulations on your acceptance into the University of Buffalo, SUNY (State University of New York). Enclosed is your admissions packet. Please feel free to contact our offices with any questions, comments or concerns._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Mark P. Sully, UB SUNY President_

With the whole Kiefer debacle and the trial, and almost flunking high school, I had put in my applications late and never expected to hear back from any of them. So, imagine my surprise when here I am holding my acceptance letter into my first choice college. "Congrats Kris!" I look up to see a freshly showered and dressed Molly.

"How did you know?"

"Well, I saw the address on the front and if it was a rejection letter, I figure it would come in a smaller envelope. So mom had me put the letter face down on your bed so you wouldn't see it."

"Well aren't the two of you clever." She walks further into my room and gives me a hug.

"So I guess this means you'll be moving out and leaving me here all by my lonesome."

"First off, you would never, ever be alone. And second, Buffalo is about 10/15 minutes from Port Charles."

"So … does that mean you're staying?"

"Yes, I'm staying here. I have no desire to live away at college. I'll be just fine here with family and my clever baby sister." I pinch her cheeks and she swats my hand away.

"Hey, I haven't been a baby in a very long time."

"Oh yeah, 11 years is so unbelievably long." Ok, so maybe I'm a bit sarcastic. "But, you will always be my baby sister no matter what. I can't deny that you are growing up however. So, I have a little surprise for you."

"For me? What is it?"

"Well, it's actually from Ethan. It's an early graduation gift." I pull the tickets out from my back pocket and hand her one.

"How would you like to go to the Band of Horses concert with me at the end of July?" She grabs the ticket from me, her hands tremble with giddiness and excitement.

"Really? But these tickets have been sold out forever."

"I know."

"Then how did Ethan get them."

"In his words exactly, 'he has connections'." Trying to do my best 'God Father' impression.

"He didn't win a poker game for these did he?" I guess great minds think alike.

"That's what I said. But, no, Luke knows someone who works at the ticket master. Probably owes Luke a favor though."

"Probably."

It's almost time for dinner and I have no idea when my mom will be home so Molly and I order out while another summer storm comes barreling in. I order a small buffet of Chinese food because, Molly can never decide on what she wants and we settle in for a night of take out and movies. The first movie in our extensive marathon is _Ice Age_ probably followed by the second and the third and that will probably be just the first half of the night.

The movie starts just as the doorbell rings and I pay the delivery guy and set the food on the coffee table in the living room and we dig in. As always, Molly takes a little bit of everything; the sweet and sour chicken, the Lo Mein, the rice and of course an eggroll. For such a small child she has quite the appetite. By the time Manny, Sid and Diego return the little boy to his father, the two of us have eaten most of the food and have changed into loose fitting pants. Molly puts the leftovers in the fridge while I put in the second movie and get out two blankets for us to snuggle into. I hear the doorbell and Molly beats me to the door. Sam's on the other end closing her umbrella and Molly lets her in. They hug and she turns to me and I know she's here to apologize. She takes a step into the living room and I hold her off long enough to say, "Let's just put that horrible conversation behind us. We both said things that we're not proud of. I was out of line talking about Jason like that; especially after everything he's done for us."

"Deal, as long as you can accept my apology for the things I said about Ethan. I just don't want to see you get hurt again but, I know Ethan's not capable of hurting you, at least not on purpose."

"You're right, he wouldn't hurt me. I appreciate you looking out for me. If I ever need help or if I need to talk about something, I know where to find you." We hug to seal our apologies and the three of us snuggle on the couch with Molly sharing her blanket with Sam.

The two of them barley make it to the end of _Ice Age 2_, but tiredly insist that I put in the third one. Before I settle on the couch once more, my phone vibrates somewhere on the floor. I find it and flip it open to read; **E**_- I'm outside, you still up?_ I open the door to invite him in and he laughs when he sees Sam and Molly snoring lightly on the couch. "Do you want to finish watching the movie with me?"

"Sure." I run quickly into my room to fetch my admissions letter from this afternoon and sit down next to him. He pulls his shoes off and throws the blanket over our laps. I curl instinctively into his side and hit play on the remote to start the movie. I hand him the letter. "What's this?" I nudge him in his side.

"Read it." I see his eyes quickly glance over the small typing and he grins after the second line.

"Jeez love, and you thought you were never going to be accepted anywhere. So, how does it feel?" A lopsided grin softens his features.

"Pretty amazing. But the best part is that UB is a 15 minute commute from Port Charles."

"Wouldn't you rather go away to college or dorm or something thing like that?"

"Trying to get rid of me? (He shakes his head and I continue) I love this university and I really like their writing program but, I'm not ready to live alone, with a stranger." He pokes me in the side and gives me a kiss on the forehead,

"So this has nothing to do with me staying behind in PC?"

"Well …maybe you had some influence. But I really do love this school and I've never really had this longing to live away. I mean maybe at first, when I was with Kiefer and I was acting out and being a rebellious bitch. Now that I've found some peace, I like it here, and I like you, so it's a win, win for me."

"Well, I'm glad you get the best of everything in this situation. You deserve every bit of it love." I put the letter on the coffee table and wrap my arms around Ethan and settle into the cushions. A quick look at my sisters tells me that they're not waking up unless a bomb goes off and even that may not do the trick.

"Oh, by the way, I thought you were working late tonight."

"I did. Love, its 1:30 in the morning. I was off half-an-hour ago."

"Oh. Well, that explains a lot. Except for my mom not being home yet. Well, either she's out with Mac or she fell asleep at the office, again."

"You got me there. I didn't see her at the Haunted Star."

"Yea, well I'm sure she's fine." I stifle a yawn and lean my head against Ethan's shoulder, my body, seemingly reminded of the late hour, begins to go limp. My eyes start to grow heavy and with Ethan's fingers combing through my hair, I'm finding it harder and harder to keep them open.

I wake to see the TV screen black, but the low hum of power tells me it's still on. Molly and Sam have stretched out slightly in their sleep so I push my self up, forgetting that Ethan was here last and I look down to see that he still is, sound asleep with my hand using him as a catapult. I cover them entirely with the blanket and turn the TV off. I slip into the kitchen to grab some water and see a note on the table.

_Kristina- If you get this before morning, I'm home, I locked up and I will wake ALL of you for breakfast. I love you and I'm so proud of you. And don't worry about Ethan staying the night._

_Love, Mom_

It's scary sometimes how well she knows me. I head back into the living room and slide in beside Ethan. I cover us with the blanket and he wraps his arms around me and sleepily kisses my forehead and mumbles, "I love you Krissy, back to sleep."

"I love you too." And I head back into a deep sleep. Tomorrow, I will officially be a high school graduate. _"__The young graduate is discovering that among the necessaries of life, the most important is living." Unknown_


	10. Chapter 10: Time of Your Life

**Chapter 10: Time of your Life **

Lately I've had this song stuck in my head whenever I think about graduation and what comes after. Green Day said it best, _"Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road, time takes you by the wrist; directs you where to go. So make the best of this test and don't ask why."_ I've had many road blocks, U turns, stop signs and potholes in my life to know that once a decision is made you can't go back on it, no matter how hard you wish for it. I've said and done things that I'm certainly not proud of, but I've said and done some pretty good things too. I no longer ask 'why me', 'why now'. It's just the path I was chosen to walk on and I'm going to make the best of what I have. Mistakes are only bad if you don't learn from them. I may wish to go back and redo certain points in my life, but I can't and it's best if I don't as 'why not'.

I woke up again before everyone else and I found my mom awake in her room with a cup of tea and we talked. We really talked and we even cried. She asked if I was ok and if I was happy and for the first time in a long time I answered her without lying. I am ok, and I am happy, very happy actually. She even asked me if my decision to go to the University of Buffalo was because of staying close to Ethan and I assured her, staying close to him is an added bonus. After that, she went off to take a shower and now, true to her word, Alexis Davis is cooking eggs, or at least trying to and I know Ethan's in there making bacon and fixing breakfast when my mom isn't looking. I'm still in my sweats from last night and I've managed to pile my unruly bed head on top of my hair with a clip.

I stare at my cap and gown which I've laid out across my bed. The navy blue looks like an endless sea, but a peaceful one. There is something so final about a cap and gown. I'll wear it for two, maybe three hours, take some photos and then box it up and forget about for the next 10 years or so. But, it's still a symbol of perseverance and even courage. Some will see it as an itchy, hot piece of fabric being forced upon us so that we may all look uniformed and decent for the commencement ceremony. I'll see it as a badge of honor. I'll still come home, place it in my memory box along with all the other mementos my mom has saved over the years, and possibly forget about it too. But right now, it's the final missing link to my childhood. I mentally clip it to the Barbie dolls, the coloring books, the jump ropes, the tea sets, the dollhouses, sidewalk chalk, hopscotch and all the other trivial childhood tendencies. I've done a lot of living so far, and I have so much more to do.

Ethan knocks on my open door to tell me breakfast is ready, and also gives me the heads up that the eggs my mom cooked are at the bottom of the plate. He winks at me and I playfully shove him into the kitchen. Molly, Sam, Ethan and I take our eggs from the top, leaving my mom with the last two, one Ethan cooked, and the other she cooked. "Oh, come on my cooking is not that bad." With forks poised half way in our mouths we stop to stare at her and I giggle, thinking back to the time where she tried to make batter from scratch, "This coming from the woman who didn't put eggs in pancake batter." She throws a napkin at me, "I didn't think it needed any."

"Ok mom." I watch her take a bit of her omelet and swiftly spit it into a napkin.

"Alright, I'll admit it; I'm not a very good cook. Which baffles me by the way, because you, Kristina are very good at it. I don't know where you learned it." I pat my self on the back in mock pride and everyone laughs and Molly tells me to knock it off. My mom switches her omelet for the extra one Ethan made and we finish our breakfast, cleanup and go our separate ways to get ready for this afternoon.

With Ethan back at his apartment, I quickly jump in the shower before anyone else so that I have time to do my hair and let it dry. When I come out I hear Sam whispering to my mom about something. Trying not to look like I'm listening I keep my eye on them while walking towards my room, as slowly as humanly possible. Word to the wise, this is never a good thing. I realize now that I can not eavesdrop and walk at the same time. I stub my toe on the foot board leading into my room and instead of crying out, because then I'll be caught red-handed, I close my door and wail into my pillow. What I dumb thing to do, and I didn't even hear any of their conversation; I stubbed my toe for nothing. I finish getting ready and head back into the bathroom to put a band-aid on my toe so I don't bleed all over my shoes. I'm just glad they're not open toed sandals. Of course my mother and Sam are nowhere to be found. How convenient.

Instead of taking my own car, my mom drops me off at the stadium and goes back to get Molly. While inside, I zip up my gown and fix the cap so that the tassel is on the left side. My teacher hands me the clip that reads _2010_, to pin to the top of the tassel. My palms are slightly sweaty, but other than that, I'm ready. A group of girls, who used to be my closest friends until the whole Kiefer incident, are talking about going into the city after graduation and I kinda wish I were going too. But instead, I get to wear that hot black dress I got from Tye and go out with Ethan and my family for dinner. We line up alphabetically and briefly run through, again, what will happen when we get on stage and which way to exit, make sure you shake with your right, grab the diploma with your left, turn your tassel to right side and descend the stairs. It's all a bit boring to hear, but I know with my luck if I don't pay attention, I'll be the one that falls down the stairs or bumps into someone.

By five o'clock, all the parents and guests are seated in the stadium and graduation begins. "Pomp and Circumstance" is played by the junior band as we walk out of the tunnel and on to the field. We take our seats, row by row and listen to the long, drawn-out speeches of the Principal, the Superintendent and lastly the Officiate of the ceremony who proudly announces "Congratulations, class of 2010!" We clap and rise to our feet and wait for our names to be called. Half-an-hour later, it's my turn, "Kristina Corinthos-Davis." I reach out my right hand, gently shake the Officiates' hand, grab my diploma with the other and say 'thank you.' I can hear the loud boom of the air horn that Michael and Jason snuck into the stadium. I look to see my entire family sitting together; Molly, my mom, my grandfather, Sonny, Sam, Jason, Ethan, Michael, Morgan, Carly, Jax, Luke, Lucky, Lulu, and even Dante. They're all on their feet and the air horn has been hidden. I reach the stairs and wait for the other girl in front of me to go. I switch my tassel to the right side and take my seat. And hour and a half later, out valedictorian finishes up her speech and once again she congratulates the class and we stand and throw our caps in the air. Four years wrapped up in a three hour ceremony. Doesn't seem like enough time, but it is. I find my mom and take a bunch of pictures; Sam and I, me and Molly, Sam, Molly and I, etc. and the class of 2010 go their separate ways for the last time. Some will stay close friends while others will drift apart. For me, I'm ready to start fresh, a blank slate.

We go home just to change and when I come into the living room the only one left is Ethan. "Where is everyone?"

"They went ahead. I am here to escort you to dinner." I link my arm with his,

"Hmm, where are we headed?" He leads me to his car and ties a silk scarf around my eyes.

"You'll see when we get there." I have no choice but to play to his little game. So, I sit in the car quietly and don't even bother asking him to give me a hint because I know he won't. The car rolls to a stop and he helps me out and keeps the blind fold on until we're inside. He unties the knot and I open my eyes slowly to adjust to the dim lighting. We're at Jake's and everyone is there, and I mean everyone; Matt, Maxie, Robin, everyone I know is here. There are white lights lining the ceiling and hanging down like little icicles. The tables are covered in hot pink table cloths and black napkins. I turn in Ethan's embrace, "What is all this?"

"Consider it a cross between a graduation party and the prom you never got to go to." That's right, I had to miss my own prom, but this is much better. My mom comes up to hug me and so does Sonny.

"Alright. So, who's responsible for this shenanigan?" They all point at Ethan.

"Well, now, hey, I had some help." When Molly nudges him in the ribs he quickly changes his answer, "Ok a lot of help. Molly, Sam and I felt terrible that you missed out on prom so we got together to plan a mini one for you." With a twinkle in his eye he pulls me onto the dance floor and everyone else grabs the person they came with and joins in. "You look quite dashing in your suit Mr. Lovett." He gives me that knee-weakening grin of his and leans in close,

"Why thank you love. You look pretty darn dashing yourself."

"Oh, this old thing?" We continue to dance and I even dance with my dad. Even if it's just for this one night, all of Port Charles was able to put their differences aside and have a drama-free night of fun, drinks, good food and my favorite…cake! Possibly some presents were thrown in as well.

_"__So take the photographs__  
__and still frames in your mind.___

_Hang it on a shelf__  
__In good health and good time.___

_Tattoos of memories__  
__and dead skin on trial.___

_For what it's worth,__  
__it was worth all the while.___

_It's something unpredictable__  
__but in the end it's right.__  
__I hope you had the time of your life." Green Day_


	11. Chapter 11: Face Down

**Chapter 11: Face Down**

"Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?" Red Jumpsuit Apparatus 

I thought I would think about him more often. More so, the night he shattered any existence of hope and innocence that I had left. As I lay there, I thought I was dead. Physically no, but emotionally, I couldn't imagine ever feeling again. There was a moment when I felt nothing, no pain (physical or otherwise) no anger, no sorrow. Absolutely nothing. I knew where I was and I knew what had happened, but I couldn't feel it. That was what I feared the most. That I would be numb the rest of my life and what a waste that would have been.

I saw him today. After the trial, Kiefer was sent abroad, at his parents request and now he's back in Port Charles. For how long, I have no clue. Seeing him forces the pain I buried deep down inside me to claw its way to the surface. My skin burns with just the mere thought of his hands on me. I was ok. I was ok when he left. I was ok when I heard that he was coming back. I don't know what happened. Somewhere between hearing his name and actually seeing him, my nerves snapped. I keep reminding my self that this is a test; that's all this is. I can and will get through seeing him.

I'm home for the night; Ethan's been at work since this afternoon and it's not looking like an early night for him. Molly's at a birthday party, she's sleeping over and my mom is on a date with Mac. "Don't wait up" is what I believe she said. Gross. Anyway, I have a night of the cooking channel all to myself. It just so happens _Cupcake Wars_ is on in five minutes and while I wait for the popcorn to do its popping thing I change into sweats and a tank top so that I may enjoy the viewing pleasures of the night in comfort. I hear a faint knocking at my door, so soft; I wait to see if it comes again. It's slightly louder the second time. There's no use in pretending no one's home, almost every light imaginable is on. "Who is it?"

"It's- it's me." I'd know the sinister voice anywhere.

"Go away Kiefer." I carefully lock the door and bolt it shut.

"Come on Krissy, don't be like that. Let me in."

"Go away!" I head into the kitchen to grab the phone in case I'll need it. His fists pound on the door, rattling the frame.

"Damn it Kristina! Open the god-damn door!" He's angry one minute and the next, "I just want to talk to you. What's the harm in that?" His tone is soft and light.

"There's no reason for us to talk. Go away or I'll call the cops." It's quiet, too quiet. He didn't leave that quickly. For a second I don't know who to call. Lucky or the police department. So I try Lucky on his cell.

"Luke Spencer." He answers

"Lucky it's Kristina. Kiefer's at the house. The door's locked, but I need you to come over."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Just don't leave the house." I hear the dial tone and I try calling my mom, but there's no answer. I hit redial when I hear the floor boards creek somewhere inside the house. It sounds like it's coming from Molly's room. I keep myself calm, all the while, knowing how violent and angry Kiefer is and knowing that he's found a way. My phone is still clutched in my hand, still ringing. A low, "Hello?" comes from the receiver.

"Didn't think I'd find a way in did you '_honey_'? Thought I would just listen to a stupid little girl like you and wait until good ol' Lucky comes in to save the poor damsel in distress. Or maybe you'd prefer that scum. Ethan, was his name?" He stalks closer to me; a cocky smile spreads his lips into an ugly grin.

"What do you want Kiefer? Come here to kill me? Or just torture me a little?" I refuse to let my calm demeanor crack, it's the only defense I have right now.

"You can be a real bitch sometimes; you know that? But that's what I find so enticing about you. The whole, 'mad at daddy and the world', was the girl I was into. I figured you'd give anything to be with me. Your mind and your body especially. But then all of sudden Ethan Lovett comes waltzing into town and your tongue hangs out of your mouth like a bitch in heat." He tries to put his hand on my hip and I step further into the living room- more things to use as a weapon.

"What do you want me to do Kiefer? Do you want me to hit you, yell at you, fuck you- what?"

"The latter sounds good to me. But we both know that Ethan's been there, I don't want what those scummy hands touched. You're just a sloppy whore." I can stoop to his level and slap him or I can use my words and buy some time.

"Like that makes a difference to you. You prefer them sloppy don't you- sloppy, drunk and easy. You just have your boxers in a knot because he's way, way better in bed then you will ever be. As far as I'm concerned, you're a selfish, demonic, reject of a boy who gets a rise from beating girls." He takes a step closer to me and instinctively I kick him in the groin. He crumbles to his knees, the wind knocked out of him. "You had no right taking my life away from me the way you did. You had no right leaving me in fear. You will never, ever touch me or anyone else again. I'll make sure of it!" He tries to grab my ankle and my foot connects with his jaw and he stays knelt on the floor. "You think you're so tough and manly, but you're just a boy. Just a stupid little boy who still pours sand in girls' hair and pushes them down on the playground. You're a controlling bully who can no longer put his grubby hands on me. And that drives you insane because you can't have me and Ethan does. And whether our relationship formed quickly or not is none of anyone's concern, least of all yours. I hate you, but I forgive you because I have to." He picks his head up and that stupid smile on his face turns my stomach and the taste of bile stings the back of my throat. With all the pent up anger and strength I can muster, I raise my fist and strike him where ever my fist happens to land. Blood seeps from his nose and Lucky and two other officers break through the door, with my mom and Mac following close behind. I realize now that my phone is still connected to my mother's. I end the signal and reach out for my mother. Lucky takes Kiefer into custody and Mac takes my mom's phone as evidence. She has a nifty recording device that she thankfully turned on.

I spend four hours at the police station giving my statement and I finally get released into my mother's custody and Mac drives us back home. I laugh at what we come home too; Sam, Jason, Luke and Ethan fixing our front door. Thanks to Lucky, the door came clean off the hinges and all it needs are replacements, a new lock and maybe a paint job down the road. The six of us, minus Luke, set up camp in the living room. We gather every sleeping bag, blanket, and pillow in the house and create a giant bed on the living room floor. I fall asleep with Ethan's fingers combing my hair and Jason's rumbling laugh at something Mac says. Yes, Stone Cold does laugh, and I am as shocked as everyone else. My mom and will talk tomorrow about what happened, but right now, I'm just too exhausted.

_* Ethan's POV_

I wake up around four to feel Kristina's wait shifting next to me. She had woken up earlier screaming at someone to stop, but fell back asleep quickly like nothing had happened. I've been dozing on and off since and finally I decide to just wake my self up and I head quietly into the kitchen to get something to drink.

The ice water slides roughly down my dry throat and tingles as it goes down. I choke slightly when Alexis joins me at the table. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright. I just wasn't expecting anyone to be awake." My accent is quite thick with sleep. I smile shyly and bow my head. Her shaky hand grips one of mine and I give it a squeeze, "You're shaking." It's not a question.

"I know. I'm scared for my daughter. I'm scared that I will loose her to this. That the pain will eventually takes its toll and she will loose this fight and I won't be able to stop it." Her tears don't even hesitate and they fall rapidly down her cheeks. "I pushed her away at first; I didn't know what to say or how to make it better. I kept asking my self, where 'had I gone wrong' when instead I should have been there for her. I should have talked to her. I will not make that mistake again, but I certainly do not want to smother her and keep her locked away. She's never, you know, mentioned-"

"Offing herself? (She nods) No. She wants to fight; she wants to take back everything she's lost. But I also know she's given up on her innocence. She'll never get that back no matter how hard she tries. She will get her life back though."

"Thanks to you." I can't allow myself to take all the credit.

"Thanks to all of us." The way Alexis is looking at me, I can tell something else is on her mind. "Is there something else you wanted to say?" Her cheeks flush a pale pink and she smiles at me.

"Actually, there is. When I thought you were responsible for Kristina's beating, I wanted to strangle you with my bare hands. I really did. But a part of me knew it wasn't you. There was something in your eyes. But my daughter was telling me it was you and I had to believe her." I watch as she swallows the knot that has formed in her throat and she squeezes my hand tighter. "Now, the way you are with her, the way she is with you, I can tell the two of you would do anything for each other. And I feel better knowing you're on her side. I know my daughter is legally only seventeen, but she's done a lot of growing up in these past few months and I owe a big part of that to you. Please, please don't break her heart. That's all I'm asking of you. Other mothers will probably call me crazy for letting my seventeen year old daughter date a twenty-two year old young man, but in the end I believe that age is just a number you have to get over. I trust you with my daughter's life and with her heart. And just know you always have family here. I know you have Luke, Lucky, Lulu, and Tracy but you have, well you have me too. Sonny may be slightly harder to win over, especially since Kristina is his baby girl, but don't worry too much about him." I will admit, I'm slightly choked up at her words, but I understand her and where she's coming from. She's a mother who just heard her daughter's ex-creep call her a sloppy whore. She's a mother who stood next to her daughter's hospital bed while she slept, tracing every bruise and every cut that marred her pretty face. She's a mother who is scared shitless that she will come home to find her daughter dead in the bathtub. But it won't be like that. Kristina is a fighter and she will get through this just like she always does, surrounded by the people who love her.

"We'll all be ok Alexis. I'm not going anywhere and she will get through this. She'll get past this night and she will be ok." We both hold our arm out to embrace and we hear someone clearing their throat and look to see a very awake Kristina. "Is there something going on here that I should be aware of?" There's a glint in her eye which tells me she heard some, if not all of our conversation.

"Well, now that you mention it. Kristina, there's something I have to tell you. You see your mom just can't seem to keep her hands off me. I'm quite appealing to the cougars." Before I can finish, Alexis slaps me in the back of the head, we laugh and I hold my hand out to Kristina and we head back to bed.


	12. Chapter 12: The No Good DayFrom a Man

**Chapter 12: The No Good Day-From a Man's point of View**

*Ethan's POV

Why is it, when you wake up on the wrong side of the bed, you are immediately doomed for the day? I take the early shift at the Haunted Star to give Luke a day off. Forgetful of the new schedule, of course I wake up a half hour later than I wanted, I can't find a clean shirt anywhere and I burn breakfast to the point of inedible. I'm pretty sure this is just the beginning of a horrid day.

Apparently Luke had himself a pity party last night when Tracy threw him out after one of their epic battles. I'm left to clean up the bottles and the over turned card tables and bar stools. I pick up the shattered pieces of glass, the empty cups and God-knows-what else off the carpet. I take the trash to the dumpster and the bag splits and everything I just cleaned up inside is now what I have to clean up outside. And to my chagrin we have no heavy duty black garbage bags. I'm just standing on the dock, in front of the dumpster with garbage at my feet, the ripped bag in one had, and the fist of the other clenched very tightly. To top off my misery, Johnny walks over to find me in my awful predicament and howls with laughter, not bothering to ask if he can fucking help any. My head just hangs that much lower. All I need is a little stormy rain cloud hanging over me.

I'm finally able to rummage up trash bags to clean this mess up and now I have to wait for the vendors to come. Johnny is talking about some shipment of Sonny's he wants me to help steal, "There's a lot of cash involved for you if you're game."

"Not this time mate."

"Ah, does this have anything to do with a certain daughter of Sonny?"

"Kristina has nothing to do with this."

"You sure? Seems the two of you have gotten pretty chummy in the last few months." He winks to indicate his impure thoughts he has about me and Kristina and I really want to punch that smirk off his face.

"It's none of your business how 'chummy' we've gotten."

"Ok. But if you change your mind there's about 30 grand with your name written all over it." He shoves his hands in his pockets and leaves without a second look.

I finish putting the bar back together and realize the vendors are an hour late and I have to open soon. Like really soon. I call the number Luke has posted near the bar and wait for someone to pick up. It rings, and rings, and rings and with no patience left I hang up and head back out to the docks to wait; hoping the fresh air will do me some good. It doesn't look like it will be a bright and sunny day, and usually all the gamblers come in to bet their sorrows away and drink to forget how much money they've lost and practice what to tell their wives when they head back home. It's quite entertaining on my side.

Finally, the loud beeping sound of a truck backing up wakes me from my fog and I greet the burly man with his stomach hanging over his pants, a cigarette in his mouth and the smell of alcohol on his clothes is putrid. "Rough night there, eh mate?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind." The bloke shrugs his shoulders and slides the door of the truck open. He unloads two cases of soda and I hang my head. This day can not get any worse.

Well, I'm completely wrong. "This isn't what was ordered."

"Sure is man."

"No, it's not. Three cases of draft were ordered and a half case of hard liquor. Not two cases of diet coke."

"Listen dude it says here-"

"Don't 'dude' me. I'm telling you what I ordered. This isn't it." The man proceeds to show me the order form and up at the top of the page, it says "Kelly's." I point out this little fun fact.

"Oh. Well then sorry man." He picks up the two cases of diet coke and puts them back on the truck.

"That's it. Just 'sorry man'?"

"What else do you want me to say?" I am so close to ringing this bastards' neck.

"It's not what I want you to say, it's what I want you to do."

"Sorry, can't help. I don't have your order on the truck. I'll have to go get it. Give me two hours and I'll be back."

"Don't fucking bother." I head back into the Haunted Star and let out the longest, loudest yell possible and slump down by the nearest card table. "Fucking ridiculous." I brush my hair out of my face. Now, I'm just waiting for hell to come up and swallow me whole. I take inventory and hope that we have enough draft beer on tap to hold out until tonight. Maybe Luke and I can get by with half price liquor for the evening crowd.

The crowd is buzzing by 3 o'clock and my mood is still shitty. At least I didn't break any glasses at the bar. My phone vibrates in one of my pockets and while I fish for it, I fill two more patrons' pitchers and put it on their tab. I flip it open to see '1 MISSED MSG.-Kris' I press to view it and read, "Hope you're having a good day at work and if you're not, check your right back pocket." I tell Danny to cover me while I head to the loo. I pat down my pocket and feel nothing out of the ordinary so I don't think it's a trap of any sort. I pull out something soft and it turns out to be Kristina's favorite pair of underwear. On the front is a cartoon frog, wide eyed and sitting on something. A post-it note stuck to the legs reads, "You are the frog to my lily pad.-Love Kristina" The woman can make me swoon for her and want to push her against a wall and have my way with her all at the same time. My day doesn't seem so bad after all. Especially since I can hear a bar brawl starting.

By nine-thirty I'm utterly exhausted. I play my last game of poker against three guys, I'm convinced are cheating. I keep one step ahead and still end up wining the pot. I send the scoundrels off with a pint of draft, on me. I clean up the table and hand my glass over to Danny who's still tending the bar. "Go home Dodge. Spend some time with that girlfriend I'm not supposed to know about." He slaps a hand against my shoulder.

"Well, I figured after we fixed her door at one in the morning there was no use stating the obvious."

"As long as you're happy and she's, you know, older than twelve; I'm happy for you. Just remember she's Sonny's daughter and although the two of us are good friends, I don't if I can keep him from killing you … again."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't plan on hurting her in ANY way."

"Well, I know that. I meant don't knock her up until the two of you are married and she's a lot older and out of college. Sonny and I aren't ready to be grandfathers."

"You're twisted Luke, you really are." I'm laughing all the while thinking, if he's not ready to be a grandfather what in the hell makes him think I'm ready to be anyone's dad. If Sonny came after me for me accused of beating Kristina, I can't even imagine what he would do to me if I got his daughter pregnant. I'd probably end up alive, but missing certain parts of my anatomy and that doesn't sit well with me. If I keep thinking about this, I'll just get paranoid. I unlock the door to my apartment and hope to catch about a half hours worth of sleep before Kristina and I go out.

Who ever thought I would be the type of guy to fall for the pouty face. Kristina and I agreed to go to the movies. I swear this woman loves movies more than she loves me. It was a toss up between "Grown Ups" and "Toy Story 3" and when Kristina stuck out that bottom lip, her eyes got real big and her face got all pouty; I gave in. I gave in to my girlfriends' pouty face. I never do that. I'm usually long gone before they can pull that one on me. But all pouting aside, I'll admit the movie was pretty dam good. We shared our popcorn, but Kristina drank all the soda and I'm waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. A heard of girls stampede into the bathroom and I'll bet only two of them actually have to go; the rest are there for moral support. One of the girls looks very familiar and I remember her from the hospital. She was the one sitting with Kristina. For the life of me I can't remember her name, but obviously she remembers me because she's headed right for me. "Ethan, right?"

"Yea." Maya, that's her name. "You're the med student at Port Charles."

"You remembered." Barely. She rubs my arm and I put my hands in my pocket. We just stand here staring at each other and I'm growing more and more uncomfortable.

"So, what are doing here? Oh duh, it's a movie theater. Um, who are you with."

"A date." I reply shortly just wishing for Kristina to pee faster. My leg starts to jiggle with impatience and Mays just staring at me isn't helping matters. Can she put her eyes on something else? She's looking at me like I'm her prey and she's going to devour me any second. She says something and I have to ask her to repeat it.

"I said, are you waiting for your date?" I feel like saying, 'no, I'm a creeper who likes to wait outside the ladies room in hopes to get a peek inside.' "Yes I am." Alright this is just pathetic and completely awkward. I glance toward the door and there is Kristina will this dam little grin on her face. She raises that perfect brow at me and I give her a relieved sigh. Maya must have heard me and she looks to the tiny brunette who's caught my attention. Her hips sway towards me and Maya purses her lips together, "She's your date?"

"Yup." I hold out my arm for her to take. "Hi, Maya. It's nice seeing you outside a hospital room." She's so good at being so bad. I know she witnessed our awkward staring contest. Now she's just toying with Maya. I'll call her out on it when we're not in earshot of her victim.

"I guess it is." If looks could kill, Kristina would be dead in my arms. I almost imagine smoke piping out Maya's ears right about now. We say our goodbyes and I practically drag her to my car. "What's the matter Ethan, don't you want to stay and chat?"

"I hate you."

"I know you do. But I wouldn't mind waiting around."

"Get in the car."

"So bossy." One look at her smile and all presence of my annoyance at Maya has left.

"Let's go home troublemaker." We drive back to my apartment in relative silence and her hand rests lightly in mine.

When I finally get the key into the lock, thanks to Kristina's nimble hands it was no easy task, I flip the lights on the see Luke sitting on my couch in the dark. "Wait." I say as I stop Kristina's hand from going to the one place that would be very inappropriate in front of my dad. "Oh, sorry." She quickly pulls her hand back and crosses her arms.

"Luke, what are you doing here and how did you get in?"

"Your beautiful stepmother and I got into a fight. She threw me out Dodge… again." I watch as he takes a swig from my bottle of Jack Daniels.

"That's what, twice in two nights."

"Yea, yeah. Mock all you like son. One day you'll understand my predicament."

"Not likely pop."

"I can see I'm intruding on you and your pretty lady."

"Not at all Luke." Her amusement shines through her voice. We grin at each other and secretly hope that he leaves.

"Still, I'm going to go see Lucky before I go crawling back home with my tail between my legs. You two kids have fun." We hug our manly hug and he heads over to Lucky's. Should I warn my brother of his impending doom? Nah. I have more pressing matters here.

"What time does your mother have to be in court?"

"Noon, so I have to get home around eleven-thirty to be with Molly. You're welcome to come spend the day with us. Molly wants to go to the pool and I said I'd take her."

"Well, I'm in luck. I have the night shift tomorrow so I'm free for the day. Just no hitting me with those noodle things."

"I pinky promise. No hitting you with the noodle things."

"Who is she defending now?" I grab some ice tea from the fridge and the glasses clink together as I pull them off the shelf.

"A woman is suing a hospital for mal-practice."

"Ouch. That sounds like it will be a very long trial."  
"She's not too happy about it either, but she's just glad she's not defending the hospital."

We sit on the couch and sip our ice tea and talk about little things here and there. Like the reason Molly refuses to go to summer camp is because she can find more interesting things to do home and if she wants to take a nap in the middle of the day she can. I carefully bring up Kiefer, simply wanting to know what happened. We found out last week that the judge had, had enough and sent Kiefer to a juvenile facility. Mr. Bauer tried to plea bargain with the judge; it was no use. At least Kristina didn't have to go to the hearing and testify this time. Since then, I haven't seen the Bauers around. Kristina considered seeing a therapist, but decided against it. She knows she can always go if she changes her mind.

"You know, I signed up for a kickboxing class."

"Really?" I'm not surprised, more so, very interested.

"Yea. I mean it's a good way to blow off some steam, but it will also teach me some self defense. Hopefully I won't ever have to use it, well again."

"I think it will be good for you. But don't expect me to play dummy. I saw what you did to Kiefer's face."

"Oh, I broke his nose. It looked worse then the Bauers made it seem."

"Did it feel good?"

"In a sick way, it felt liberating. He got his ass handed to him by a girl."

"He got ass handed to him by Kristina Davis." Even though we act lighthearted about this now, I know how good it felt for her to give him a dose of his own medicine. What she doesn't know is that I pulled a few strings with Lucky and I went to visit him in juve. I roughed him up pretty good. And I'll tell you, it felt dam good to beat up on him like he had done Kristina. Am I proud of what I did; no, but it was justified.

"Listen I do have to tell you that I-"

"Went to see Kiefer in jail? Yea I know. Lucky told Sonny, Sonny told my mom, my mom told Molly and Molly can't keep a secret."

"Well then." So much for people keeping quiet.

"Thank you. You shouldn't have, but thank you. For the record, I still broke his nose first."

"Yes you did." She changes the subject and my lust for her from moments ago comes rushing in like a tsunami.

"Oh, by the way. Did you like my present this morning?"

"Maybe. How exactly did you know I'd wear those pants today?"

"I have my secret abilities, plus they were the only clean ones you have right now. I took my chances."

"You don't play fair love."

"Never said I did. I happened to run into Johnny who seemed in a very chipper mood and he mentioned something about you having a melt down at the Haunted Star."

"It wasn't a melt down. I just wasn't having the best of days." She climbs into my lap and I put my empty glass down on the floor to cradle her in my arms.

"Oh, poor baby." She plants a tiny kiss to my nose, one to my forehead and another to both cheeks. That familiar primal feeling starts to stir. The one that aches for me to through her down and ravish her. I reach into my pocket and hand her the object of our discussion. I dangle the fabric just out of her reach. Her gasp drips of sarcasm "You've been carrying my panties around with you all day."

"Yup."

"I wish you would have told me."

"Why?"

"I would have put them back on."

"Wait. Back on. As in you once had them on and then took them off?"

"Yes."

"As in, you're not wearing any now?"

"Yup." She bites her lip and leans in very close, her breath a whisper against my ear. "Why don't you come see if I'm telling the truth." My hand travels to the hem of her shirt. "Warmer." I brush the bare skin underneath the cotton and find the pulse of her neck with my teeth. My hand follows up towards her bra. "Mmm, very good but, very cold." She's breathless and maneuvers her hips to straddle my legs. I use my teeth to nip at her skin and I swipe my tongue to soothe it. My hand cradles her neck and my thumb runs along her jaw line. Higher my other hand goes. "Very, very cold." She whispers against my hair. I position my lips against hers, both hands framing her face, "You're freezing. Burr."

"Funny love, neither one of us feels very cold; quite the opposite in fact." She grinds her naughty hips into my lap, so I can feel just how _**not**_ cold she is.

My hands finally fall to grip the waist band of her jeans. Our tongues finally rock together and our hips grind in perfect unison. With a simple flick of my wrist, her button releases and I tug the zipper down. My fingers deftly find their way inside and truth be told, she isn't wearing panties. I groan into her mouth before she pulls away, "I told you so."

"It's one thing to say, it's entirely different to do." With one more rough thrust into my lap, she bites my lip and her hands find the bottom of my shirt and after a few pulls, she's able to get the offending garment over my head and somewhere onto the floor. The cool air sends goose bumps to the surface and I reach for her tank top and she slaps my hand away,

"Patience love, patience." Hearing her use my pet name causes a spike in my blood pressure and I give in, for the second time tonight, and I'll let her have her way with me.

"Just remember _**love**_, payback's fair play." That is one of the last coherent things that comes out of my mouth.

***No POV- CAUTION, I'm rating this M or NC-17; for language and sexual content**

_This is the naughtier side of Ethan, Kristina and myself as a writer. _ _ Please don't hurt me if you don't like it._

They're opposites. He's sitting, she's straddling him. His chest is bare and his pants are only unbuttoned. Her shirt had risen slightly, but still conceals her breasts from his immediate gaze. Her jeans have disappeared somewhere behind the couch and now her hands reach for her shirt and with deaf hands the blue tank top is off and forgotten. While her arms were in mid air, Ethan's skilled fingers unclasp her bra and allow it to fall somewhere unknown. She's impressed yet, disappointed, "You still have pants on. How's that fair?"

"Well, love. You'll just have to correct that problem won't you?" He uses his smile and hips as bait and she freely accepts. But she'll make him suffer first, just for being so bossy. Her mouth burns a hot trail from his ear to the middle of his chest. She continues south and her tongue falls slightly into his belly button while her fingertips rub over his nipples. His entire body springs from the couch and he hisses in surprised ecstasy. Kristina uses most of her strength to hold him down as she slowly and agonizingly slides his zipper down, one set of teeth at a time. An inch at a time she lowers the waist band until it lies just above his knees. She climbs off his lap and walks away, laughing at his irritated growl. Of course now Ethan has to figure out a way off the couch without tripping. He strips himself of the rough denim and goes in search of Kristina with every intent on tying her down all hot and bothered and leaving her that way.

He shifts the covers around on his bed and it's empty and he turns slightly and Kristina's petite frame stands in his way. With forceful hands against her hips he pulls her against him; his frustrations evident. She's quick and pushes him against the bed and as he falls, he grasps her hand and takes her down with him. Their weight slumps against the mattress and they roll from side to side each trying to gain the upper hand. Tongues stroke; each other, bare skin, lips, anything they come in contact with. With a grunt, Ethan lands on his back and his earlier intention of tying her down; hot and bothered will have to wait. With no finesse or gentle, subtle movements, he is stripped of his boxers and both rake their eyes against each other's naked bodies. All the blood rushes from Ethan's head to his groin and he pulls her down with one last kiss and gives up his body to her ministrations; whatever that may entail.

The lustfulness in her eyes is indescribable. It leaves Ethan breathless and intrigued to find out what she wants from his body and she'll get. Her hands start on the inside of his thighs. Even the lightest of touches from her artful fingers twist every nerve in his body like a coil; tighter and tighter they wind. It's amusing to Kristina that such a rough and rugged man can easily go weak in the knees with a few well placed strokes. She takes a quick glance at her handy work; Ethan, on his back in the middle of the bed, completely hers, and completely vulnerable. Her lips find every inch of his neck, every pleasure point, every spot that elicits a groan, every spot that brings out a sigh, and every spot that makes him thrust into her hips. His collarbone is the object of her current affections. Her teeth scratch against the bone and her mouth forms a gentle suction. Pleased with the breathless hum of pleasure from him, she continues to suck the skin covering the bone with her mouth like a starving vampire. Only when the skin is purple and tingly does she release. Her tongue darts out to soothe the abused flesh and the purple mark grows darker. She makes her way to his chest once again but continues on to right above his pubic bone and she teasingly contemplates going further down. His hips thrust under her, asking her, begging her to go lower. She rocks her hips against his pelvis and Ethan's fingers guide her hips over his erection, but that's not what she wants… yet. Her mouth has the urge to please him first.

With his gentle grip in her hair, she braces her palms on either side of his body and scoots her entire body until her head peeks out from between his legs. He's consumed with primal lust and a part of him really, really wants to drag her underneath him and pin her to the mattress and burry himself inside her for the next week. But with the first swipe of her tongue against his c*ck he starts to unravel. A pink flush washes over his body, the blood rushing to the surface and his heart pounding in his ears. She's sweet an innocent all dressed and tidy, but once the clothes are stripped down, she becomes a sexual entity, with the sole purpose to drive him to the brink of insanity. Not that he's complaining. With a second stroke of her soft, wet tongue, his thoughts beginning to fade and his hips ache to be against hers. His grip tightens and tangles in her hair and a hand wraps itself around the base of his ragging erection and he thrusts slightly and she purrs as her mouth descends on him entirely. Careful not to hurt her, he composes himself before arching off the mattress, trying to pull her mouth closer. Like one would do to a straw, Kristina hollows out her cheeks and gently pulls her mouth up, and then pushes back down; her hand still firmly grasping the base of his penis. The suction of her mouth grows tighter and his hands fall to grip the sheets beneath him, his head falls back into the pillows. All he can feel is her wet tongue and the occasional stroke of her hand, the cool air causes him to buck against her hand. As quickly as the coolness comes, it is replaced by the warmth of her mouth and the tightness of her throat muscles as she swallows. He can feel the blood rushing to his groin and the tighter his body winds, the rougher her mouth becomes, and the stronger the suction gets. He relieves some of the added pressure by thrusting further into her hot mouth but the relief is fleeting as a new wave and ache takes its place. Kristina's teeth gently nip at the tip of his c*ck and the animal inside him growls with built up tension and pulls out of her talented mouth and flips her onto her back. Her nestles himself between her legs; hip against hip. Her nails dig into Ethan's lower back and he claims her lips and pushes his tongue against hers. "You have quite the naughty mouth love."

"Are you going to have to punish me Mr. Lovett?" The things her mouth can say and do to him.

"It's a definite possibility." Kristina uses her legs to encircle his back and their mouths run across each other, their tongues begging for permission to enter. The heat and wetness emanating from Kristina's body tells him that she enjoyed her naughty mouth's escapades as much as he did, "Going down on me gets you off, does it?"

"Going down on me gets you off. I'd say we're even." She licks the tip of his nose and arches hips against him suggestively, a sweet grin set upon her face. Never in his short time in Port Charles did his fantasies about Kristina involve a dirty mind and a naughty mouth, and the reality of it sends his body pulsing.

Without further invitation he pushes against her and her walls quickly cocoon him in heat and wetness and both moan into the other's mouth, their lips refusing to break free. Back and forth their hips rock, slow and gentle at first. His hand at her back pushes her down and the angle hits against a spot inside her she didn't know existed. Their rocking becomes faster and her walls clamp down violently and her orgasm begins to ripple. With a long, skilled finger, he rubs a circle around her clit, once, twice and on the third go round, her orgasm spills over and Kristina's hips buck in every direction and her walls pulse and ripple against his c*ck and he meets her thrust for thrust. He pulls his mouth away from hers for just a second and his name comes out on an unexpected scream. Her orgasm hasn't let up and he slows the rocking of his hips, relinquishing in his ability to drive her wild and allows her hips to continue their impatient thrusting. He chances a quick glance and sees her face flushed a deep red, sweat layering her brow and her mouth dropped partly open and her hair spread out on the bed. And once he feels the ripple of her walls slow, he begins the quickened pace from before and the angle is still deep and any g-spot she has he finds. When he's satisfied that he has actually fucked her senseless, he allows her fourth orgasm to bring out his own and the thrusting stops and a growl rumbles low in his throat and with fingertips gripped into her sides almost painfully, his release is violent and long. She bites his lips and both collapse against each other, quite literally fucked out of their minds. Ethan pulls the sheets to cover their nakedness and as the sweat dries they lull each other into a deep sleep. Once in a while Kristina will rock her hip against his side and his fingers will trace a pattern on her back.


	13. Chapter 13: Throw Me a Lifesaver

**Chapter 13: Throw me a Lifesaver**

I wake up to the smell of bacon sizzling in the kitchen. I stretch my cramped muscles across the bed and groan at the pleasant soreness in my lower extremities. I pull on an old t-shirt of Ethan's and glance at the clock; it's only 7:30, I figured it was much later. I rinse my mouth out in Ethan's bathroom and head into the kitchen, my stomach fully awake and grumbling.

"Morning." He turns at the sound of my voice and plates the remaining contents of the pan.

"It's about time you rolled your lazy bones out of bed love."

"Please, it's my summer vacation and no one gets up before 10 anyway. Well except for you." My eyebrows knit together for a second while I think about why he really is up this early.

"It's a freak thing. Probably won't happen again for a long time. Plus I woke up sweating because the AC was off." He puts the bacon down on the table and I steel a piece when he turns his back.

"Did it break or something? Because it was pretty cold in their when I got up."

"Or something. It wasn't broken, it was unplugged. I must have gotten up in the middle of the night and tripped on the cord." I freeze with a piece of bacon still partially hanging from my mouth.

"Oops. Now I know what my foot was tangled in." I bite my lip and shy away from his accusing stare.

"Ah, so it is your fault. You and those monstrous feet." He has a good chuckle at his own joke.

"Hey, now! Leave my abnormally large feet out of it. It was late, I was barely awake and I had to use the bathroom. In my haste my foot tangled in something and I pulled it free. I didn't notice the air conditioner turn off. So, excuse me."

"OK. Big foot."

"I heard that." A few bacon crumbs tumble out of my mouth.

"And can you please save me some."

"No, you're evil and I don't like you very much." I playfully grab the plate and guard it from his grubby hands.

"Fine, then I'll eat all the French toast." Well, if he's got French toast hidden somewhere I guess I can surrender my plate and share with him. He joins me at the table with two glasses of juice and we eat our breakfast in relative silence.

He pushes me into the living room, saying he'll do the dishes and clean up. I turn on the TV and the weather forecast is the only thing that's on at this hour It's supposed to be sunny all day with a severe thunderstorm warning for tonight. It's the heat that makes me crinkle my nose in dislike; 102 degrees, but with zero humidity. All I know is that Molly will be a shriveled little prune by the time she's forced to come out of the pool.

I sneak into the bathroom, knowing that if he goes first, I'll end up with an ice bath instead of a hot shower. He decides to join me a few seconds later and he uses the age-old excuse, "We'll save on water." Which we don't, the lathering turns into to rubbing which turns into kissing, which then turns into biting. Then I find myself with my back against the cold tile and Ethan's talented and nimble fingers roaming every inch of my body and I surrender to the sweet torture. I think to myself, 'What a horrible morning this turned out to be.' I giggle at the inward thought and then I'm begging him to stop teasing me.

Of course after our showering escapades, we have to rush back to my house so my mom can get to work on time and Ethan and I can take Molly to lunch and then the country club for a promised day at the pool.

We end up at the front door with plenty of time and as we head inside Alexis is waiting for us with a knowing glare, but a tight smile on her lips. "Are you two love birds, done playing house?" I roll my eyes in mock irritation and place a hand on my hip,

"Yes mother. Geez." I laugh a little and she gathers her purse and her bag full of reports,

"Good, because you're taking Spencer with you to the pool. Nikolas will be by in a few minutes to drop him off." Ethan opens the door for her and she plants a kiss on my head and before she leaves,

"Is there anyone else you forgot to tell me about?"

"Just be grateful Liz and Lucky haven't had the baby yet. I could have persuaded them to take a day off and you could have gotten Jake, Cameron and the new baby."

"Yea, yea. I'll see you later mom." I wave and she's gone.

As fore told, Nik arrives a few minutes later with arms full of pool gear and I barely make out the two little feet beside by uncle. "Seriously? We're going for one day Nik, not twenty." Let me just run through the amount of stuff he has buried under his arms; fold up chairs, inflatable rings, two pairs of swimmies, a life jacket, towels, and extra pair of swim trunks, two shirts, a pair of pants and only god knows what else I can't see is there. I take the swimmies, the extra pair of clothes and two towels and send the rest back home with him. I pack mine, Ethan and Spencer's stuff in my bag. Ethan deflates the swimmies so they will fit as well and Molly grabs the cooler and we are off.

We thought about stopping off at Kelly's for lunch but Molly wants to be at the pool ASAP so we decide we'll just eat when we get there. Ethan pulls into a close parking space. Molly runs into the changing area and I unbuckle Spence from his car seat and help him out. I hand Ethan our pool passes, we gather our bags and head in the same direction as Molly. Once she is changed and lotioned up we head to the pool.

There is not one cloud in the sky. There's a nice breeze and the pool isn't as crowded as I expected. We grab three chairs lounge chairs and Molly makes like a cannon-ball and splashes into the pool. With Ethan lounging on the chairs I put sunscreen on Spencer and take him to the shallow end of the pool. The two of us spend the next hour and a-half splashing around in the pool. I'm convinced by the end of the day, Spencer will be swimming by himself.

_Ethan's POV_

I was never much of a swimmer and I certainly don't consider myself a sun worshiper, but I'm enjoying my time here. I was never supposed to stay in Port Charles. I wanted to be out long ago. But then I just had to find out that not only did I have a father, but also a brother and a sister. I had a family; drifters don't like family. They complicate things. Even so, once I found out, it became harder and harder each day to walk away. Eventually, days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turned into a year. Now, I never think about moving on and trying someplace different. I would however consider doing something different with my life. I'm not sure being a bartender the rest of my life will be appealing in a year or two. I watch as Molly dives off the diving board with the greatest of ease a girl of eleven can have. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear Molly was a fish. She's able to round up a few friends and they have a race using the width of the pool and their track. Molly's wins three out of the four times and she looks to me and I give her two thumbs up and her face is beaming with pride. I glance down at my watch and realize everyone's stomach must be growling and as if on cue, Molly comes running over patting her belly. "Ethan, I'm starving." I laugh at her demanding tone and we head off to get lunch, after she pleads for a piggy back ride of course.

"Did you see me Krissy. I won the race three times in a row. I lost the last one because Billy cheated." She takes another bite of her sandwich and Kristina looks at her a bit puzzled,

"How did he cheat?"

"He used my head to push himself off. Duh!"

"Listen little Miss 'Tude. He may have won, but it wasn't fairly so, in my book, that doesn't count."

"I agree with your sister. It's not right to cheat, so if someone wins by cheating, it's not as good a feeling as if you tried your best and won."

"Ethan, have you ever cheated in cards?" Well, it's wrong to lie,

"Yes I have. When I was a little older than you. I was first learning to play poker and I wanted to impress a girl so I cheated. I won the game, but lost the girl. Seems she had a thing for nursing a man's deflated ego." I hear Kris snort and I turn to her, "What's so funny?"

"It's hard to imagine you ever needing to cheat. My Sensei isn't so perfect after all."

"Hey, hey. I never claimed to be perfect. I just can't help that I'm just so good at beating you. I make it look so easy." She throws a French fry at me and then, so does Spencer. I grab him into a tickling match and of course I come out victorious. Soon after, Molly's applying more sunscreen and jumping into the pool, Kristina's lathering herself and Spence and I'm left to clean up. I come back and Molly's in the shallow end with Spencer teaching him to kick his legs and move his arms and Kristina is struggling to get lotion on her back. "Need some help?"

"I would love some help. Do you think you can call over the hot lifeguard?"

"I have someone better in mind."

"Oooh. Who?"

"Me." I grab the bottle and rub the back of her arms, her neck and her shoulders.

"Well, as long as you finish before my boyfriend comes back."

"Your boyfriend, is he a big guy?"

"Big enough. But he's very protective." I finish my task and we sit together for a few minutes before Molly wants to go swim by herself so Kris and I take over with Spence.

I saw it before it happened. Molly and her friends were ready for another race and I glanced over to watch while Kris was showing Spence how to put his face in the water. She was next to the boy that had cheated before and when someone yelled go, I saw the little blonde boy push off using poor Molly's head, only this time her head went under and when she came up she was coughing and wiping her face. Before I could swim over, everyone was coming back, that little cheater gloating that he had won, again. I watch as Molly confronts Billy (the little you-know-what). "You didn't win."

"Um, yes I did."

"No you didn't. At least not fairly. You pushed me under the water."

"You were too close to me. You got what you deserved. Next time, don't be such a baby." Another little girl steps in next to Molly.

"Don't call her a baby. I saw you push her. I call a rematch." This time when the kids line up, Molly is far away from Billy and surprise, surprise, Molly is the winner. The kids break up once again and Molly gets out to go to the bathroom. I watch as Billy scowls by himself in the corner of the pool.

Molly comes back from the bathroom, hangs her towel on our chair and turns toward the diving board. Then Billy appears behind her and as if in slow motion I watch him shove past her and she falls forward, scraping her knees on the concrete beneath her. I hand Spencer back to Kristina and lift myself out of the pool and pick Molly up and sit her on my lap. Her eyes are watery and both her knees are bloody. Luckily for us, Kristina has a very strong mom gene and packed like one. She tells me where the first aid kit is and I clean out her scrapes with Bacitracin and Neosporin. It's pointless to put a band-aid over it and she stays curled in my lap until the bleeding subsides.

Kristina keeps Spencer by the edge of the pool and when I hear her giggle I look up to see a very angry mother holding a very unhappy Billy. "Excuse me; I believe my son has something he'd like to say." She nudges him forward and Molly lifts her head from my shoulder. "I'm sorry." His head is low and his voice is muffled in embarrassment.

"I don't think she heard you Billy."

"I said, I'm sorry for pushing you."

"Apology accepted." Billy and his mother pack up and leave the pool and Molly goes back in and I lounge back in my chair and smile. Spencer is kicking his way towards Kristina, Molly's practicing her diving and I get to enjoy the view. For a man who never thought about family and home, I'm happy to report that although I stumbled upon both, I haven't looked back since.

An old couple takes the table beside me. Kristina motions for me to look at Molly on the diving board as she does and awkward flip into the water. "Did you watch?" I wink at her and tell her to show me again. I feel a gentle tap on my shoulder and turn to face the older woman, her white hair pulled into a bun and one leg crossed over the other. "I don't mean to intrude, but you have a lovely family." An instinctive 'thank you' comes out and I don't have the heart to tell the woman that Kristina is only my girlfriend and Molly and Spence aren't ours. So, instead I smile at the woman and allow myself to have a family. I join Kristina and Spencer and tell her what the woman said and she looks up and waves. For one night Kristina and I allow ourselves to pretend and maybe hope.

By the time we get home, Spencer is sound asleep in his car seat and Molly was starting to doze off. Molly and I bring in the totes while Kristina grabs Spencer and we head into the house. With Molly fully awake, we play a game of 'go-fish' while Spencer snoozes on the couch. I can her Kristina rummaging around in the kitchen and she brings in take-out menus and we unanimously agree on Chinese. She orders enough for even Mac and Alexis sets the table and joins our new game.

Mac and Alexis arrive before the food does. She changes out of her work clothes and both her and Mac watch Kristina kick our butts in Gin. With two wins under her belt, Kristina and I lose the third game to Molly and as another game is about to begin the food arrives, Mac pays the delivery man and I clean up the cards and bring Spence into the kitchen. We don't have a booster seat for the little man so he stays in my lap and manages to drop chicken on my pants once; very impressive.

When Nikolas comes by at 7:30, Spencer is knocked out, doesn't even wake up when his father carries him out to the car. My old man calls with a dilemma and I have to pick up the extra shift. I kiss Kristina and make my way over to the certain chaos I know is waiting for me. Maybe I was never meant to leave Port Charles, maybe this was fates' plan; I was drowning in an ocean of misery and solitude and she threw me a lifesaver; Kristina


	14. Chapter 14: Come Hell or High Water

**Chapter 14: Come Hell or High Water**

_Ethan's POV_

Poker is a game based on hope; hope that the person across from you is a lot less smarter than you and a worse liar. The gamble is a given, as with any card game. With each deal, one takes a chance. That chance comes with its own price and risk.

Either I am too stupid or too confident in my talents because I'm staring at my hand and it's not looking good. I see a Queen, a 5, a 2, a Jack and an Ace. They're different suits and a mix of black and red. I essentially have nothing to play with. But like I continue to tell Kristina; I keep my cards close and my face solemn. Sometimes your poker face and make or break the game.

Heinrick, the very nice business man I am up against is looking a little hot under the collar. I think I even see some sweat forming. I see his bid and toss in a stack of chips. He places his cards face down on the table and quirks his brow towards me. He looks to one of his accomplices and nods. "Care to make it a bit more interesting my friend." A hint of a Swedish accent can be made out. I think for a moment. 'Do I?'

"What do you have in mind?" The truth is, no matter how grounded I become, there is still a devil inside me waiting for that rush.

"I noticed Mr. Spencer own quite a bit of property here. I myself own a few toys back home."

"What kind of toys we talking about." My accent just got a whole lot thicker with the excitement of possible new bounty.

"Great big manly toys. For grownups only. You interested?"

"What in exchange for what?"

"Well, rumor has it; Mr. Spencer is set to inherit some land in Northern Ireland. I want it."

"The woman hasn't even gone cold in the ground and you want Martha's farmstead? Jeez where's your heart."

"Never had one. Now, balls I have. Do you?"

"Probably bigger than yours mate. What do I get in return?"

"If you win; I'll give you pink slip to my yacht. Grand luxury, cruise ship."

"Let's not waste another moment." We place our bets and shuffle up some new cards. I gain somewhat of a better hand than before and the tedious raising and calling of chips begins.

It's down to the wire and I throw my last stack of chips into the pit. I sit back, hoping I'm not appearing too cocky. He takes a good, long, hard look and the cards fanned out before him. Is he unwilling to admit defeat. Does he have the hand that will cause Luke to loose his marbles; the one's he has left anyways? I wait. The clock on the wall tick by slowly. I feel a slight tremor begin in my shoulder. _'Hurry up, hurry up. Either call your next shot or fold. But do something. Anything I'm begging you.'_ Well talking to my self does nothing to ease the tension in this room. I start to imagine a giant elephant will be appearing soon. A few words come out in Heinrick's native tongue, "Ran! Rövhål!" (Dam. Asshole) I fold, it's too much!" He throws his cards on the table and I must show the dealer my hand. The cards are laid face up and a roar of anger comes from Heinrick and company. "Rodi!" (f*ck me) One of the big guys, the bald one I believe throws a chair and turns over a table. Great, I get to pick that up later. And there goes the empty pitchers. Security comes charging in and I hold up my hand for them to wait. I reach over and turn Heinrick cards over and quite literally, I laugh. He had one of the best hands I've seen played around here. It's not great, but it was better than mine. And now I am the proud owner of… a yacht. What in god's name am I going to do with a freakin' yacht? And now I move away and let Security escort the now furious, heated and rowdy men from the casino. A young thin man walks over to me and hands me a business card. "He was quite serious before. His yacht is now, well, yours. Call me sometime this week. I'll make the arrangements." With shaky fingers, I grasp the dense card and give it a flick with my other hand. 'Oh boy.'

"You know I ought to have your ass strung up on a pole for what you almost cost me son." With a few beers in me, Luke was able to get me buzzed enough to spill the beans about the earlier poker game.

"I know it was risky but I hoped lady luck was on my side today."

"It wasn't your property to gamble with." He wasn't angry, or condescending; just stating a fact.

"I know pop. But what am I going to do with a boat?"

"Dodge, have you seen the size of this thing? It's not a dinky speedboat kid. It's a dam cruise liner. Thing's fuckin' huge." He takes a swig of cold beer and folds his arms over the back of the chair. One, Mr. Whistler; the thin young guy accompanying Heinrick and his goons, sent some information to the casino's private email account some time ago. My dad is right. This thing could probably carry 2 F150's, just on its deck; It's ginormous.

"Well, whatever it is what am I supposed to do with it?"

"I have no idea Dodge. No idea." We continue to drink ours beers and sit in silence.

"You mad pop?"

"I thought I was going to be, but I'm kind of proud. You didn't loose Martha's estate and you got a new toy to play with. All won with the shittiest hand of poker I have ever seen."

"It's all in the face." He shrugs and tops off the last of the brown liquid and slaps the empty bottle on the table. When he gets up, he puts a hand on my shoulder and leans in,

"You don't want to be a bartender for the rest of your life Dodge." Then he's gone. I sit for a few minutes alone and think. I'm already burning out with the long hours tending the bar and cleaning up after sloppy drunks. I'm grateful for the job and the money, but it's time I find my own way. I head to my apartment and start a long of day of research and calling a few contacts my father slipped into my pocket. Kristina calls to ask how my day is so far and I tell her to come over and I'll tell her all about it.

"Ethan, this is… this is amazing. How long did it take for you to figure this out?" She's holding a stapled packet of all the information I collected about cruise liners. I have a few notes of my own in the margins.

"About four hours. I think I could make it work. With the right people on board, who knows what could happen." I don't want to seem to excited in case my plan blows up in my face.

"Ethan, if you're really serious about this, you'll do just fine." She tackles me into a hug, not caring about being too excited _for_ me. With me on the ground I look up at her.

"There's just one catch." I play with the button of her jeans.

"And that would be?" She tries to shoo it away. But I'm persistent.

"I would have to travel to California for a few months to get this all started."

"Then go to California."

"That's it. Just 'go to California.' No fight, no argument, no nothing." As a man, I'm confused.

"Ethan… I'm not saying I'm happy about you being gone for a few months, but this is important to you and a chance like this will not come around twice. Take it. We'll be fine."

"Long distance and all?"

"Promise me you'll come back in three months?"

"Promise." I even cross my heart. She laughs and grabs my hand and stares me down. A glimmer in her eyes tells me she's being serious.

"Then go. We'll work it out as we go. I'll miss you, but I'd be a selfish person if I held you back from this kind of opportunity. Just know that if you need anything, I've memorized my dad's credit card number." We roll around on my floor and end up well, you know what two horny people do when they're alone.

So here's the deal. I got in touch with Mr. Whistler who turns out to be Heinrick's financial lawyer. I was a little suspicious that maybe Heinrick tried pulling something on me, but Mr. Whistler assured me that he was drunk and sloppy and I won the property in question fair and square. He told me he would have the ownership papers transferred in my name and he would come by sometime on Friday for me to sign them. The boat (for lack of a better word) is harbored in Connecticut and when it was convenient for me, I could pick it up and therein lied the problem. You know with all my world traveling, I forgot my boating license. Luckily Luke knows somebody who has a license and while I go for one, he'll come with me to pick up the boat and bring it back to Port Charles. After my call with Mr. Whistler I began to do some research on cruise liners and how much they can hold and how big they are and so on. So, I made a plan.

I will turn my new found toy into a hotel and casino on water. It would be like taking Vegas and the Royal Caribbean and smushing them together. 'Vegas on the Blue,' thought that had a nice ring to it. I could paint the bottom of the ship black and red like a roulette table. I would have two restaurants on board. Roulette tables, Black Jack, Texas Hold em, poker, and other card games would occupy one ball room; and slot machines would occupy the other. The upper floors would stay as rooms. I'd need a registrar office, a personal office, maintenance, cooks, a partner or two and the list goes on and on. But I've given this a lot of thought, it's what I want. Now I just have to tell Luke and Tracy.

I own a ship. A really big, expensive ship. What the hell have I gotten my self into?


	15. Chapter 15: All Good Things Sometimes

**Chapter 15: All Good Things Sometimes Get Better**

_Part I: It's all about Family_

I would like to meet the person who said that 'absence makes the heart grow fonder.' They obviously don't know what they are talking about. I'll tell you why- I miss Ethan. A lot. He's been gone for two-and-half months and he's missed so much. He didn't get to meet his new nephew or see me off to college. Which was huge for me by the way. But when all's said and done, I'm extremely proud of him. I just wish he would hurry up and come home.

Now back to this whole notion of absence and hearts growing fonder, it sucks. It doesn't make you fonder; it makes you cranky and lonely! I miss sitting with him, either on the couch or on the pier. I miss cooking with him, beating mom and Mac in any board game we play. I miss the way he is with Molly. I just miss the hell out of my man. We were able to keep in touch while he traveled to California to meet with a friend of Luke's. He called last week to tell me he was finished with his studying and got his boating and his divers' license. He was now in the process of signing on investors to stabilize his business financially. Of course I didn't tell him that one of his anonymous donors was my father. Even Sonny Corinthos can show his softer side, just don't mention it to him. He was so impressed with Ethan's business venture that he wanted to help him get started. He knew that the remodeling and hiring a crew, two cooking staffs and buying tables and liquor and bedding would cost a fortune and he wanted to see Ethan turn his dreams into a reality. He and Luke even reserved a room for the "Vegas on the Blue's" first official voyage. Needless to say Ethan was a bit teary-eyed on the phone.

I'm finished with classes for the day and I have the weekend free of homework. Of course I volunteered to watch Cameron, Jake and Aiden for Liz and Lucky while they have a date-night. At least they get to on a date. I know, I know, I'm sounding bitter. When I get home, no one's around. I have to pick up Molly from school in an hour so I decide to get some coloring books, crayons and a few movies ready for tonight. My mom and Mac are going to the Police Banquet tonight so it's just Molly and me; plus a few tiny gentlemen guests.

I'm in the middle of making Mac-and-Cheese when my phone starts to ring. I fish it out of my purse and answer it, "Hi stranger."

"Well hello to you too, love."

"I miss you very, very much and I think you've been gone way too long."

"You and me both. It's lonely without you and I never dreamed there would be so much to do."

"Tell me about it." I lick the spoon and add a pinch more salt and cover the macaroni and stick it in the oven.

"Well, I still need a liquor license; I have to pick out destinations for the cruise end of the business. I have to make sure I fill out the tax forms and keep the kitchens up to code. I have to hire a security team to keep in the casinos. I have to hire a doctor and a nursing staff. The list seems like it goes on forever." I can picture him in his hotel room, with a cold beer, in his boxers without his shirt and his hair pulled back. Of course the image gets me all worked up and I moan into the phone unintentionally.

"Care to let me in on what's going on over there."

"Sorry. I'm just imagining you in your room, no shirt, boxers… a cold beer." There's silence and I giggle.

"How in the world could you know all that?" I'm pretty sure he's looking down at himself.

"Because I know you. Anyway, I understand that there's a lot to do, and even though I wish you were here; get what you can done and then come home to me."

"It's very overwhelming that's all." He sighs and I know he's on the bed sprawled out on his back with his eyebrows knitted together.

"Well, stop frowning, it will put wrinkles in that beautiful face of yours and take it one day at a time."

"You're spooky love. Quite spooky indeed." There's a smile in his voice.

"Oh come on. Any time you're frustrated your eyebrows become one with each other. I think it's cute."

"Well, as long as your there when I get home, I can stick it out here."

"I'm not going anywhere. Of course I'll have to let my boyfriend down easily."

"I always find it's better to just get it over with quickly. Like ripping off a band-aid. I'm telling you now, he better be gone by the time I come home."

"Yes, sir." I tell him I have to go pick up Molly and that I'll take some pictures of Aiden tonight and send them to him.

"I love you Ethan."

"And I you, love." The line goes dead. Only fifteen days left until he's home. Only fifteen days.

I got a little sidetracked before, but with a little over a month of college life under my belt I have to be honest; it's not doing much for me. Don't get me wrong, I love the Literature program; I just prefer not having to write to appease my teachers' view on the subject matter. My first paper I received a B, the reason you ask? Because she didn't agree with my views on Henry James. She wanted me to make the paper… happier; Henry James was not a happy man. Happy people don't write screwed up endings… at least not ALL the time. Not one of his stories ends happily. Therefore, Henry James was not a happy man.

Anyway, I've decided to finish out the semester and then take the winter break to really figure out what I want in life. A few years ago, I had everything planned out; graduate high school, go to Yale, enter the law program, graduate top of my class, pass the LSAT's first time around, get married at 30, have two kids and a penthouse. Now, not so much. I turned to writing as a kind of therapy and learned that I have an overwhelming passion for it. Hence the change from law school to journalism. I also realize plans don't allow for life to happen. You don't enjoy things they way you should. Instead you're just making a checklist and crossing off at the things you're suppose to do. I ripped up my checklist a long time ago. I live more for the here-and-now.

September and October have brought with them, cooler weather and fading leaves. They're starting to crunch under my feet. I push open the door to Kelly's and grab the white paper bag left on the counter for me; courtesy of my grandfather. I have to be back home in ten minutes but I still head back into the tiny kitchen to give Mike a kiss on the cheek and thank him for dessert. I pull into the driveway and Lucky's right behind me. He hands me Aiden while Cameron and Jake run inside to see what Molly has waiting for them. "Are you sure you don't mind taking them for the night?"

"Not at all. Plus I have Molly to help out. Everything will be fine. So, don't bother calling a thousand times, I'll just ignore you; you get two phone calls. One to let me know you got to where you're going and safely. And the second when you're on your way home. Two and no more."

"But-" Liz decides to cut Lucky off,

"You heard the woman. Now let's go. I want to get there before the boat leaves without us." Liz and Lucky are taking a ship around the Statue of Liberty for dinner and a show.

"Have fun, be careful and don't let the door hit you in the as on the way out." I push Lucky out the door while Liz grabs a hold of his hand. The car starts and now for the fun.

Molly feeds the boys while I unpack their pajamas and set up the sleeping bags. Cameron has already made it clear we're making a fort to sleep in. So I grab extra sheets and comforters for later. I have the movie in the DVD player and plenty of snacks in the kitchen. I feed Aiden his bottle and give him a bath first and by the time he's dried and changed, Molly has the dishes cleared and it's time to watch the movie. We have goldfish and popcorn on the coffee table and milk in their sippy-cups; we are set. The first up on our movie list is… Finding Nemo, and the second is Shark Tales. I know Aiden will be asleep halfway through the first flick. Molly sets up his crib in my room and then takes over the camera; taking pictures of everything. She especially wants to send the one of Aiden biting my nose to Ethan.

Cameron and Jake lay on their bellies to watch TV. We made a deal that they would take a bath and change before Shark Tales. If they don't behave; no second movie and no fort. Needless to say, they are silent angels. Their feet swaying in the air occasionally and they wiggle to get more comfortable on the floor. My phone vibrates and I shift Aiden slightly to reach for it. "Hi Liz." She tells me they're at the docks and are about to board. "Have a good time and the boys are doing great. We're watching Finding Nemo now." I say goodnight and the line goes dead. Before I flip it closed I see that I have one text message from Ethan and it's a reply to Molly picture. "Wish I was there. I miss you."

"Was that Ethan?" Molly curls up closer to me. And rubs a finger against Aiden's cheek. His eyes grow heavier and I'll have to change him before I put him down for the night.

"Yes it was."

"Did he like the picture I sent him?"

"Yes he did. He wishes he was here."

"I do too. I miss kicking his but in Gin."

"I'm sure he's brushing up on those skills now. You better watch out when he comes home."

"Oh, I'm so ready."

"You little hustler… I'm going to change the baby and put him to bed, you wanna get Jake to take a bath and put on his pj's. They can build a fort after."

"Sure." I rock Aiden for a few minutes and his light snoring is a sign of sleep. I lay him in the cot and turn on the baby monitor and make my way out into the kitchen. "Alright boys, Aiden's asleep so no loud voices."

"Ok Aunt Krissy." Cameron and Jake say in unison.

"Good. Now I believe we have some work to do before bed. Something about a fort?"

"Yea. Me and Jake want to build the biggest and bestest one; ever."

"Well ok then. I guess it's a good thing we have all of these." I grab the stack of sheets and comforters and place them on the floor in front of the boys. They're eyes become wide, like saucers.

"We get to uses all these?"

"Yup." And then I look to Molly,

"And we get to clean all those up tomorrow don't we Kris."

"Yup." Cameron and Jake cover the two couches, the chairs, the floor; every inch of the living room is covered in blankets. The couches are in the perfect place; opposite each other and one sheet is placed over them to create the 'ceiling' of the fort. I moved the coffee table out of the way; it's glass and I don't want either of the boys to fall and cut themselves. Molly feeds Aiden twice but refuses to change him; that is my job. "Sure, leave me the dirty job."

"But Krissy, he's singing your song."

"Funny, I don't remember any song known at the 'Poop Song'. I'll be right back." When I come back Molly is pulling the sleeping bags into the tent and Cameron's carrying a small flash light. Once inside he pulls another sheet down to make the door. 'Very clever.' I think to myself and I clear the bowls and cups from the coffee table and put them in the dishwasher. Everyone's asleep well, except me. I tuck Cameron and Jake into their sleeping bags and put a pillow under Molly's head. It's been one of the best nights I've had in a while. I get the second call from Liz saying their on their way and I tell them to just head home. The boys are all asleep and the two of them deserve a little vacation. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Lucky of course gets on the phone,

"Are you sure that you're not trying to buy time while looking for a lost child."

"Well, come to think of it Aiden seems to have learned to crawl while he was here, he could have easily…"

"Ok, I get it. I'm being paranoid."

"And you're talking while driving. Isn't that illegal officer?" He grumbles something I can't make out and Liz thanks me again and promises to pick the boys up in the morning. I'm about to lock up when my mom and Mac come in. "How was your night?" My mom and Mac look at each other,

"Let's just say, the highlight was the Mayor's speech, or actually after it, when he drunkenly slipped down the stairs." Mac even laughs a little just thinking about it.

"Wow, that great huh?" Complete with sarcasm and all.

"Yea." My mom grabs a glass of water and asks about my night.

"Mac and I should have stayed here. I would have liked to sleep in the tent."

"You still can, there's plenty of room. I was just going to lock up and change."

"Really? That wouldn't be weird?"

"Well sleeping in an evening gown might be a little weird, not to mention uncomfortable." I have her convinced. Mac locks up for us and they head into my mom's room. I check on Aiden and then slip into my pj's.

"Knock, knock. Mind if I come in?" I look up to see Mac in my doorway.

"Of course not." He peeks over at Aiden and then sits on my bed.

"I was going to talk to you and your sister, but I don't want to wake her. What would you say if I told you I wanted to ask your mother to move in with me?"

"Are you asking for our permission?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Would you be moving… here?"

"Of course. It's easier to move one person, than a whole family."

"Well then, I can't speak for Molly, but I can give you my blessing." He pulls me into a hug and plants a kiss on my cheek.

"Do you think Molly will be ok with all of this?"

"I think she'll love it." We head into the living room and my mom and Mac take one of the couches and I curl up next to my sister. I push the hair out of her face and fall into a restful sleep.

The morning comes far too quickly but mom and Mac take over getting the boys ready. Molly and I fold up the sheets and put them away just in time for breakfast. Mac looks comfortable in the kitchen, like he's been there our whole lives. He gives me a knowing smile and slips two pieces of French toast onto my plate. "Not as good as yours, but I think I did alright." We sit around the kitchen table, a little fuller than normal, but it's a nice change. When everyone starts to dig in I hear a knock at the door Molly swallows her milk and yells at whoever is there, "Door's open!"

"Jeez Molly, right in the ear." I tap her on the nose and she covers her mouth,

"Oops. My bad." I wink at her and turn towards the opened door. I just about choke on my coffee.

"Ethan?" I jump out of my chair and wrap my legs around him in a vice grip.

"Well that's the best 'hello' I've ever gotten." He drops his bags and wraps his arms around me; burying his face into my messy hair. Molly comes up behind us and I refuse to let go, "Love, you have to let go."

"Nope…uhn-uhn." I squeeze harder. He tries to walk over, but only gets a step ahead. He then opts for brute force. He pokes his fingers into my ribs and I immediately loosen my grip and hop down. "Not fair."

"Well I have another lovely lady waiting for me." Ethan pats my sister's head before collecting her into a bear hug.

"I've been practicing my Gin skills and I'm ready to take you down."

"You think?"

"Oh, you're going down Mr. Lovett. I bet my piggy bank on it."

"Well, little lady, I would love to play a round with you, but I wouldn't dream of taken your money." It's true; she's been doing odd little jobs around the house, and for Grandpa Mike and she puts all her money in her pink piggy bank. It even has her name scripted on the side. Hugs and handshakes went all around and Ethan takes a seat between me and Cameron and has breakfast with us. He is quickly put to work when Cameron taps him on the shoulder and points at his plate. Ethan takes a knife and Cameron's fork and cuts up the French toast into small bites. "Have at it buddy." And he does, syrup sticking to his lips.

An hour after we clean up the dishes and get the boys changed, Liz and Lucky stop by to pick them up. "Ethan, didn't expect you to be home for another week."

"Yea, I know. I caught an earlier flight."

"Did something bad happen?" His brother is concerned.

"Not at all. I finished what I went to California to do."

"Well, I don't know about Lucky, but I can't wait to see the boat." Liz looks as excited as a child on their birthday.

"Well, it's almost done, I was thinking about having an unveiling party of sorts." Lucky chimes in,

"Or, just give the people of Port Charles another reason to drink and gossip."

"Yea, all the while admiring a beautiful piece of work I created." Lucky ruffles Ethan's hair a bit and after a quick cup of coffee they load up the boys and head back home. My mom and Mac have the rare day off and I mention that Molly has a piggy bank waiting to be emptied. So, they take her on a surprise shopping trip; Mac will likely become the designated purse and bag carrier. I wink as he ushers the girls out the door.

"Then there were two." I turn around after closing the door to find his arms wide open.

"Alright, what's the real reason you're home early. Not that I mind. I'm just curious."

"Like I said before, my business in California's done."

"I don't doubt that, but there's something else."

"I was lonely. I missed you and my family, so I finished up early and decided to surprise everyone. I couldn't deal with another week of just waiting for phones calls and ordering room service and just waiting for things to be finalized. I can do that here, and I like the company that comes with being home."

"Well, in that case, welcome home."

"Care to mosey on over here and give me a proper 'welcome home'?" His eyebrow peeks at the insinuation. I blush just the tinniest bit.

"I can be persuaded." Not that it would take much. It's nice to have him home.

_Part II: Teenage Dream_

"You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

You make me feel like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back" Katy Perry

There comes a time when every journey reaches its plateau. There comes a time when it starts to roll to a halt. Since November arrived unannounced, I've become antsy waiting for my 18th birthday. My journey as a child officially ends… tonight. It will also mark the third consecutive month that Ethan has been home. He's been on the phone ever since; sometimes yelling, sometimes arguing and sometimes just nodding his head silently. I've watched him work from sun up, to sun down. I'm exhausted just watching him. You come to realize that if you want something in life, it can become all consuming and it can practically suffocate you. This is why, tonight, I will intervene on his behalf. We're going out for my birthday; we'll be meeting my mom and Mac, Sam and Jason, Molly, Sonny, Luke and Tracy, Michael, and Morgan for dinner at a new bistro that opened up recently. He will have fun and he will ignore the ten million phone calls.

Ethan grabs the shower first, unfairly I might add, I clearly called dibs first. Instead, I'm folding laundry left behind in the basket and have come to realize that I have more stuff here, than I do at home. It's little things mostly, like; clothes, shoes, toothbrush, a hair brush, shaving cream, razors and so on. I even stock the refrigerator with my favorite foods. Neither of us has seemed to notice, but I guess with Mac moving in with my mom and Molly, I've unconsciously moved out. I finish up the last of the laundry and carry it into the bedroom to put it away. Ethan staring at his closet searching through the mess to find something clean to wear. "Need some help?" He peeks out behind the door and smiles.

"Of course." I come to stand behind him, my fingers itching to whip off his towel, but I must behave myself, just this once. Instead I wrap them around his waist and stand on my tip-toes to peer into his closet.

"Everything's been cleaned so you can bypass the smell test."

"Aw, thanks, love. But it's a habit. I must smell to make sure you've done it right."

"You've never done laundry, you wouldn't know the difference."

"Ah, but since you've been here, you actually use detergent, so it smells fruity. It's nice."

"Glad you like it. Well, it's not a black tie event so you can wear anything, except jeans; mom's orders, not mine."

"I can go nude then?" I nip his ear lobe and turn to take a shower, my fingers trail behind me and pull the knot free on his towel and take it with me.

"Sure." I can hear him laughing as I shut the door.

It takes me all of about twenty minutes to get ready, Ethan locks up and we make our way to dinner. He takes my hand as we walk down the docks. "You know, I've been thinking."

"What about?" I put my head against his shoulder.

"You and me."

"Oh." My smile falters for a second.

"No, no, nothing bad. Sorry. Um, well, I've noticed that you spend more time at my place than you do your own, and well, you keep clothes there and my fridge is well stocked."

"Yea, I noticed that too, I can take some things home with me-"We stop abruptly and he turns me toward him.

"I don't want you to. I want you to move in with me. I know this sounds crazy, you just turned eighteen and you're in college. You should be at parties, drinking underage, doing crazy things, not moving in with a guy. But we've never been the conventional type, and it works for us. Kristina, will you move in with me?" Ugh, I have to wipe my eyes on the sleeve of my coat first, before I can clear the tears from my throat. It still comes out rough,

"Of course." He rubs his thumbs over my cheeks to dry them. He leans in and when our lips are pressed against each other's, I hear, "Get a room!" I slowly turn my eyes toward the offending voice.

"You're so childish Michael. You know that."

"That's what you keep telling me." He jogs towards me and wraps me in a hug. "Happy birthday little one."

"I'm not so little anymore."

"Eh, you always will be to me.- Come on, Alexis is waiting for us." The three of us finish the walk down to the end of the docks and walk into the restaurant. Of course everyone just got there and my dad has a table set up in front of the window with the best view of the lake. I'm ambushed with happy birthday's, envelopes and gift bags. We all take our seat and I stuff all the cards into one of the gift bags as Molly tries to sneak a peek at a few of them. "Get out snoopy." I shoo her hand away from the big white bag that Sam gave me. "We can look later."

"Good. I want to see what I can borrow.- Oh, what did Ethan get you." I'm about the answer but Ethan beats me to it.

"I haven't given it to her yet. And don't spoil it."

"Wait she knows?"

"Yup, I helped pick it out."

"Does it have anything to do with any princess from a Disney movie?" I put my forehead up against hers. She squints slightly at me.

"Maybe." I turn to look at Ethan who shrugs.

"You're no help."

"You'll have to wait until we get home." I don't miss the awe in his voice when he puts 'we' and 'home' in the same sentence.

Two waiters come to take our drink orders and the party officially begins.

My father holds up his glass and he toasts to, "Health, happiness, and family. To Kristina, Happy Birthday. You are the only woman in my life that makes me want to be a better man. To Kristina." We raise our glasses and clink them together. My family. I tear up at the thought that, without any of them, I wouldn't be where I am today.

Molly- so sweet and so innocent; but, smart and intuitive.

Sam and Jason- fearless and tough. Fighter. My protectors.

Mom- a single parent who's had to work to make sure we had what we needed. A woman who will stand up for her children. At times a little scatterbrained, but always full of love.

Dad- a hero in an unconventional way. He's become a different man, no longer consumed with rage and vengeance. He no longer uses his money or his gun to solve problems.

Michael and Morgan- Brothers. My brothers and sometimes pseudo dads. They would step in front of a bullet for me and Molly. They're courageous but have hearts of gold.

Luke and Tracy- Extended family. Comedic relief. Lovers, fighters, adventurers and everything in between.

Ethan- my heart, my soul and my life.

Every journey has its beginning and its end. Every path has an end. Sometimes there are detours and pot holes to maneuver around. Sometimes there's a cliff waiting for you to jump off of. You slather on your war paint and you don't look back. You don't hesitate and you never ask why. Life will swallow you whole if you let it. If you were to look at me now, you wouldn't see the evidence of heartbreak, fear, anger or rage. You wouldn't know about the abuse, the beatings, or the silent torment I went through. Instead you would just see my smiling face, my clear vibrant eyes and my happiness. Up until this point, you didn't know me. I didn't know you. But I've let you in. I've let you follow me through my up's and down's. Do you think you know me now? Can you see the battle wounds and the scars they left behind? Everyone has them, and I am no different.

**END.**


	16. Epilogue: For The Love of my Sister

For the Love of My Sister

Graduation is fast approaching. Deadlines for papers and finals are shrinking and I feel like I have to cram so much into a tiny little opening before my college career comes to an end. It's November and December 21st will be here before I know it. And unlike most schools, we have two graduation ceremonies; one for the winter graduates and one for the spring. I won't have to wait to walk in May. I decided during my freshmen year that I would continue with earning my degree; I knew deep down that I would regret not seeing it through. I did however, take a semester off to clear my head and decided to use my love for food for a good cause. I started a small business baking homemade cupcakes and selling them through Ethan's casino. They were a big hit so, that's what I'm planning to do with my expensive bachelor's degree in Literature; bake. Yeah, I laugh too sometimes but I get the best of both worlds and I'm extremely thrilled.

But, back to my mom's house. Right now I'm stuffing laundry into the washing machine and pulling the clean stuff out of the dryer. I have to fold it, iron it and leave it on everyone's bed. The phone's ringing, the timer on the oven is beeping and someone's (Molly) shoe is tangled in a pair of pants. I get the shoe free; close the washing machine and hit the start button just in time to listen to the answering machine pick up. "Hi guys, it's Sam. Jason and I are inviting everyone to Jake's for our anniversary party. Don't make any plans. I'll see you Friday at 9pm sharp!" The bossy gene in our family is unwavering. I pull the chicken parm from the oven and let it cool just as Molly walks into the kitchen. "Hey, Molly."

"Well, hello to you too. What are you doing here?"

"Ethan's covering for Luke at the Haunted Star. And then he has to head down to the docks to check in with the boat. The crew is heading out on another cruise, so he has to meet the inspectors."

"So, you're crashing here huh? Make anything good for dinner, then? Gotta pay your dues if you plan on dropping in whenever you feel like it."

"Oh, in that case, you can starve. Unfortunately, I made a certain someone's favorite."

"Hmm, mine perhaps?" I wink at her and tap her on the nose.

"Maybe."

"Then it smells like chicken."

"Then your nose is correct. I made chicken parmesan. And I even did the wash for you guys. Does Mac do anything around here except make a mess?" We laugh and Molly agrees,

"Isn't that what men do best?"

"Oh, by the way, I almost washed a very interesting looking shoe."

"Oops. It must have gotten stuck."

"Yea, well it's in the laundry room now. You can go get it. Oh, wait, how exactly did you get glitter all over just one shoe?"

"Would you believe I had a run-in with a unicorn?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so." She heads into the laundry room to fetch her shoe and I put out the dishes, forks and knives and when Molly comes back she sets the table and we head into the living room to watch some TV before my mom comes home.

Dinner is simple. My mom and I have a glass of wine with Molly looking slightly left out. Just don't tell mom that I gave Molly a sip when she wasn't looking. Mom cleans up and puts coffee on for the two of us and Molly gets a glass of milk and we sit and talk about school and work and the new apartment. I tell her and Molly about Sam and Jason's party.

"But I'm not old enough to be in a bar."

"You were there once before. It's a family party you'll be fine. Plus I'll make sure Krissy keeps an eye on you. Can't have my seventeen year old drunk at a family event now can I?"

"Oh, mom I can see it now. Our little Molly, Miss Wastey-Face." Molly giggles and wipes the milk mustache off her top lip. My mom will call Sam later and tell her we're all coming and the three of us plan out what to get the two of them as an anniversary gift.

"We can get them monogram crystal candle holders." Molly and I give my mom the craziest stare.

"Seriously, mom?"

"What? I got a set when I got married."

"Yea, and dinosaurs still roamed the earth."

"Oh, hush." She throws a napkin at me and I think for a moment.

"We can put together a wedding album. I still have the pictures on CD and I know that Sam hasn't had any of them developed."

"I like it. The only pictures they have are of the family and the one of just the two of them."

"Yea, we can do an all black and white photo album for them." Molly looks quite pleased with her suggestion and the three of agree that it would be the perfect gift for Jason and Sam.

After coffee, Mac comes home, fishes the leftovers out of the fridge and he, Molly and my mom watch _Alice in Wonderland_ (Molly's choice). And I head into Molly's room to order the pictures online and make the arrangements to pick them up tomorrow afternoon. I know Ethan's working late tonight so I send him a goodnight text and tell him I'll see him when he gets home. I head out to join the family and finishing watching the movie. I take a moment to take in the changes around here since I moved out. The walls have a fresh coat of paint, there's new carpeting and it's no longer just the girls. Mac's joined the bunch and the way Molly yawns and curls into his side, it seems like he's always been here. I take a seat in the new and very cushy couch and sigh.

The loud banging of metal is unexpected and I lazily open my eyes to the harsh sunlight of … my mom's living room? I look around and realize that I fell asleep on the couch last night after the movie. I remember Mac and Molly playing Uno and my mom and I were watching; placing bets that Molly would win. I must have fallen asleep before the game ended. I peer behind the couch and see Mac, still in his pj's, rummaging around the kitchen. I get up and take a seat at the island. "What's for breakfast?" I must have scared him because he jumps and puts a hand against his heart.

"You scared the crap out of me K."

"Haha, I know. So, what's for breakfast?"

"I don't know. I was thinking waffles."

"Add some bacon to that and I'd say, sounds good."

"I will never understand the relationship between you and bacon…Want to help? I know I have quite the shoes to fill since you left, leaving me with all the cooking duty, by the way. You know, you could have warned me that your mother can't cook, at all."

"That's not entirely true; she can toast a pop-tart like a pro."

I help Mac by setting the table and brewing a full pot of coffee. Mom comes floating in, her nose in the air and slippers on her feet. "That smells wonderful."

"Your daughter makes one mean pot of coffee."

"I know. I've missed that smell."

"Hey, I make coffee all the time."

"Sure you do hun." She reaches to put a kiss on his cheek before sitting down at the table. I follow.

"What? I do."

"I'm sure wherever you're from they call that mud you make, coffee. But, not in this house." He shrugs and answers,

"Eh, so I like it a little bitter I guess."

"A little?" Mac turns and raises an eyebrow and the banter ends with me laughing and pouring my mom her coffee.

"Thanks sweetie."

"No problem."

Molly wakes up just in time for the waffles sliding onto her plate and she races to the door when the bell rings. "Morning Ethan!"

"Wow you're chipper this morning." He closes the door behind him and rubs his hands together to break the chill. I stand on my tip toes to kiss his cheek. "And you young lady didn't come home last night." He shakes a teasing finger at me and I slap his hand away.

"I know, I know. I doubt you were that concerned since you came looking for me… oh, what five minutes ago?"

"Ten, actually." We all sit, eat, drink coffee and tease Mac for the fact that my coffee is SO much better than his.

"So, how's the casino doing?" I hear Mac ask Ethan talk shop, while mom and I clear the dishes.

"It's going well. I had the inspectors come last night to make sure everything was in order before Bobby sets out for Florida." I remember meeting Bobby a few times when Ethan was looking for a few captains to rotate on the cruise shifts. He likes Bobby the most, as do the costumers. So, naturally he gets called up the most and he loves what he does. He's a quiet man, but loves his cigarettes. I believe he's on his tenth try with kicking the habit. "I have one captain and one full crew for every rotation and it's working nicely. I just hired a few stand-by's incase someone calls in sick. So, we're set for now."

"Any major repairs?"

"Not yet. Thank God for that. Just a few minor ones here and there."

"Good. I hope to get a room during your Christmas cruise."

"That's everyone's favorite. We take a tour of the Statue of Liberty; you can see all of New York light up and then it's onto Maine for a full week."

"That sounds amazing."

"Oh, it is. Maine's beautiful. I know people prefer to go warmer during the Christmas season, but Maine is beautiful and it always snows and the towns are small and light up like giant Christmas trees."

"Are you and Kristina going on this one?"

"Yeah, we're planning on it." He looks up and winks at me. I get ready to leave.

No POV

The pair rush inside the apartment to try and beat out the chill that comes with November. It's the first week and already the temperature has dropped tremendously. "My goodness it's cold out there." Kristina's limbs let out a tremble before his arms wrap around her.

"Care for some warming up?" He put his lips to the nape of her neck and runs his palms down, along her arms. Kristina turn to kiss him and before his tongue can slip out, she ducks for the bathroom to run a hot bath. Within minutes of disappearing behind the closed doors; a tiny hand slips out and drops her bra and panties to the floor.

"Care to join me?" His feet slip as he races to pull off everything in one fell swoop. He's like a mad bee flying straight into a sea of warm honey. There's a buzzing in his ear where his timid heartbeat used to be. His body is flooded with a wanton lust for his best friend, his lover and his soul mate. His eyes darken and that coy smile playing out against her lips was driving him insane with need. Kristina bites her lip rough enough to turn the bottom slightly white, but gentle enough to withhold drawing blood. A growl escapes from deep within his throat and her eyebrows lift up in anticipation. His stride towards her is long and purposeful. She stops moving when her back hits the cool wood of the door. She lets out a gasp when his fingers dance along the swell of her hip. He leans in close, his lips a hairs length away from hers. "Get in the tub." Only now does she remember the hot bath she was determined to take; just not alone. She glances past his shoulder to the porcelain, U-shaped tub in the middle of the room. Rainbow colored soapsuds swoosh and crackle along the waters' surface. Her eyes thwart back to Ethan's and with the return of her coy smile she answers him, "Yes, sir." She brushes past him, deliberately letting her hand brush against c*ck and he hisses a breath through his teeth. Innocently as the devil, she climbs into the tub, and rests her head against the edge. Ethan steadies his breath and wills his blood pressure to slow to at least a steady hum. This woman has his balls in her hand, so-to-speak and he revels in that fact that he can make her pay for it. She copped a cheap feel and now slowly and torturously she will pay. He comes to stand next to the tub and her eyes peek open and that smile hasn't left. "Sit up, love." She pulls her chest up and allows him to scoot in behind her and he cradles her entire body between his limbs; a human cocoon of sorts. Kristina rests her head against his shoulder and leans up to kiss the spot below his ear. "I'm going to pay for that later aren't I?"

"You have no idea love, no idea." He rubs his hands down her arms and she hums in contentment. Her body aching to find out her punishment.


	17. Chapter 17: What would you do for her?

For the Love of My Sister: What would you do for her?

_Part II:_

The week had gone by rather uneventfully. Tomorrow night is Jason and Sam's one year anniversary and I still have yet to wrap her gift. Of course mom put me in charge of it because she knew I wouldn't forget; but I did and Ethan ran to the store to pick up some fluffy silver wrapping paper for me' among other things. I'm sealing the envelope, just as Ethan comes waltzing.

"Hello love. I got everything you asked for, and, I forgot what I went for."

"Neither of our brains are functioning today. Are they?"

"Afraid not, my love. But I'm sure they'll be in full working order tomorrow." He drops the plastic bag at her feet and leans in to give her a kiss. Even after years together, she still get shivers when he kisses her like that. Her body tells her to pull him down to the carpet and ravage him like beast, but her minds tsk, her; mindful that she has work to do. He heads off into their connecting kitchen and makes a few phone calls while she finishes wrapping the gifts and attaching the envelope. "Who knew my boyfriend has such good taste in gift wrap?" From his spot in front of the refrigerator, he bends to look at her,

"I don't. The girl who stocks the shelves helped me pick it out. Of course, if I didn't have those man eyes you accuse me of having, I could have picked the very same paper out. It's silver with 'Happy Anniversary' written all over it. Genius."

Kristina can't help but laugh at Ethan's 'man-eyes' comment; it is true. They can never see what's right in front of them… ever! She puts the finished gifts on the table and steals something out of the fridge to eat.

"Are you getting out of work early tomorrow?" She takes a big bite out of her apple and chews noisily as Ethan shakes his head.

"Nah, I took the day off. It'll be nice to sleep in. You got class?"

"Nope. I get to join in on the sleeping late shenanigans." She hops up onto one of the counter tops and he stands in between her legs, his mouth reaching for the apple.

"Mmm, what a lucky bloke I am." He licks some of the juice that has run down her chin and when he's about to swoop in, his cell phone chimes from his pocket. "Wonderful timing. Just wonderful! Hello?" He barks, Kristina giggles and jumps off the counter top, throwing clothes off as she goes. He chokes as he sees her bare back disappear down the tiny hallway; which leads straight into their bedroom. "What, oh, yeah I'm fine." He says to the person on the other end; his accent is a lot thicker than normal.

"Ethaaaaaan." Her playful voice comes wafting down the hallway. _'Christ.'_ He isn't listening to the vendor and distractedly tells him to call his office; and promptly hangs up. He tosses his phone some where and jogs down the hall, stripping as best he can.

"You are an EVIL woman. You know that?"

"Is there any other kind of woman?" and that's the only coherent talking they do.

It takes them 5 seconds to rid themselves of what ever clothing they are left wearing and it will take him an hour to repay her for seducing him.

Ethan starts off slow. Licking there, and biting here. The first contented sighs always spur him to go faster, and after he drags is tongue from her navel, to her neck, the sweetest sigh floats in the air, and to hell with be all patient and worshipping. She wants to be ravaged, so who is he to not give her that?

Her iPod kicks in and her favorite song, Secret, comes beating through the speakers. She once said, "It's the perfect song to have sex to." He lifts his head from its spot at her neck. She moans in protest.

"Did you plan this love?"

"Hmmm? Plan?… What?" It takes her a few moments to gain some bearings.

"Never mind love." The song is slow and seductive. He bites her neck, and trails kisses along her jaw. She tastes like sweet oranges and her fingers flex into his hair, her legs locking tightly around his waist. Then, the evil seductress that she is; she arches her body against him, every square inch of their bodies melt together. He meets her mouth in a slow, gentle kiss; tongues lick languidly at one another. When lyrics start floating through the speakers, his fingers have trailed a heated path from one breast, down the juncture of her legs. His fingers slide lazily through her wet heat and she bucks roughly against his hand. But he has no intention of quickening the pace. He draws the same path, once….twice…three times and he knows she's right at the edge of orgasm; praying he'll take her over. He can't tease her forever. Or can he? Ethan's mouth pulls away from Kristina's, reluctantly, but moves back to her neck. His teeth sink in to that tender flesh below her ear and her body convulses and her hips grind roughly against his cock. She grabs his cheek and forces their mouths together; her teeth pull at his bottom lip. She groans in time with his thrusting fingers. He holds her hips long enough to thrust inside her. Their bodies rock together in the same rhythm as the song that's playing in the background. He can barely hear it though; the blood rushing in his ears is a lot louder than Adam Levine's voice.

Ethan cradles her head as their thrusts become rougher and stronger. The last thing he intends to give her is a concussion. One hands reaches out to grip the sheets below Kristina's body; he flexes his hand muscles until his knuckles are white form exertion. Kristina on the other hand, digs her fingertips into his waist, holding on for dear life. Her toes curl, the delicious onslaught begins once again. The heat flushes their bodies first then, the light sheen of sweat blankets their skin. Her knees arch toward her shoulder, he sinks in deeper and when Kristina's tongue slowly licks his earlobe, he holds her down gently, and they both loose control of the inhibitions, not that they had much left anyway. Her name tumbles from his throat, his thick Australian accent clouds her already fogy brain. Her moans are pure ecstasy and he knows she's the only high he will ever need.

Kristina cradles his spent body, before he protests and rolls to her side, bringing her to lay on top of him. He reaches for the blankets, but he's too weak to pull them up. Instead, he endures Kristina's giggles as she pulls them up. Sleep comes almost instantaneous, her hand rubs circles over his chest and he tangles his fingers in her hair.

Friday night comes quickly for Kristina. She and Ethan enjoyed their day off, *wink, wink*. They managed to pull themselves out of bed and hour ago and decided separate showers were the only way they'd make it to the party.

It's not exactly a formal occasion, but Ethan comes out of the bedroom knotting his tie. His silver chain still attached to his belt loops and his surfer bracelets (as she likes to call them) still adorn his wrists. His hair's even gotten shorter over the years. He came home one afternoon and his usual shoulder length hair was now lying just above his eyes. She almost didn't recognize him. It's gotten a little longer since then but, just enough to keep pulled back in a ponytail.

"You ready to go, love?" She turns towards his voice and can't help but laugh.

"Aww, we match." He grins at her.

"Sort of." They both have chosen black and white for color. He's got a white button down and black pants with a black tie. She has a white pencil skirt and a black corset top.

"People are going to think we did this on purpose."

"Who cares? Plus, isn't black and white like the essentials in a women's wardrobe?"

"You know too much about ladies' fashion. I'm beginning to wonder."

"No, I've just been living with you and your love for magazines."

"Yeah, blame it on my addiction to glossy covers and sex tips."

"Don't mind if I do."

They gather the rest of their stuff and head over to Jake's.

Jake's is buzzing with people talking, drinking and laughing. Ethan brings two whiskey sours to his and Kristina's table. She sips it carefully. "You alright?"

"Hmm? Oh- yeah. I just have this nervous feeling in my stomach. I don't know what it is." He's about to speak when people start clapping, the honorary couple have arrived. They give their hugs and say their hellos. They also order drinks and make their rounds.

The two sisters embrace. "How's school?"

"Almost over."

"Relieved?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." They share a laugh and everyone takes a set at the tables that have been lined up to make one, extremely long, banquet table. Alexis, Mac, Molly, Ethan and Kristina sit at one end and the happy couple sit at the other. There's lots of talking, lost of laughing and drinking. Waiters and waitresses come in and out; taking orders and refilling drinks. Robin asks Kristina about school and graduation while Patrick, Mac and Ethan talk about the casino and the big Christmas cruise. Pretty much all of Port Charles will be taking the cruise up to Maine come late December.

Once dinner is under way, Sam and Jason stand to make a toast. The room quiets as Sam holds up her champagne flute. "I want to start off by thanking everyone for sharing our first anniversary with us. But, that's not the only reason why we're all here today. Jason and I have thought long and hard about this next announcement and we figured it would better if everyone heard it from us. We all know how this town likes to gossip. So, anyway… Jason and I are having a baby!" There's a second of silence before people start clapping and congratulating both Jason and Sam. But Sam puts a hold on the congratulatory remarks, "Hold on, hold on. Technically, we're having a baby. The thing is, well, I knew it was a long shot, but Jason and I tried the old fashioned way and I can't carry a baby to term. After a few failed attempts, we decided to look into surrogacy. We've just started looking and we haven't made a decision. We know that this is our only option, aside from adoption." Still, with a few saddened expressions, Sonny is the first to bring Sam in for a hug and shake Jason's hand. Everyone else at their end joins in.

My excitement for my sister makes me ignore the nudging from Ethan's shoulder. Finally, Ethan grabs a hold of my hand and gives it a squeeze. I turn to him and he has this grin that I've never seen him wear before.

"What?" My smile broadens and he arches an eyebrow.

"You know what. I see the gears turning in your head and I'm here to support you. Tell Sam."

"Tell them what? Have you gone loopy? Too much to drink perhaps."

"Tell them you'll be their surrogate."

"But Ethan I-"

"Ok, let me start over. Are you going to tell me that you weren't thinking about it."

"But-"

"Is this something you are willing to do for your sister?" I nod, a tad mistrusting of my voice.

"Ok, then. I'll support you either way. But I can see what's in your heart." My voice trembles. He would do anything for me, anything to see my- our family happy.

"Are you sure Ethan? Because I'm not doing this without you."

"Go on then, love."

Before I know it, I'm standing in front of my seat, turning towards my sister. She catches the look in my eye and stops talking, Ethan comes to stand as well; his arm falls at my waist. He gives me a playful nudge with his shoulder. I clear the lump in my throat.

"I'll do it Sam." My voice quivers slightly. Her eyes snap towards me. The room goes still and silent. Heads slowly turns. Eyes quickly shift form me to Sam, and back again. As if waiting for me to say, "Ha, Ha, just kidding." But I don't. I'm actually, very serious and I nod my head a few times at my sister.

"What?" Sam's shocked and understandably so. It's not every day your sister offers to carry a baby for them. A smile twitches at her lips and she trips over her chair in an effort to come to me. She regains her footing quickly and comes charging at me; like I'm the color red and she's the bull. Ethan steps away and soon enough I'm tangled between Sam and my mom; both sobbing uncontrollably. Jason and Sonny soon join in on the massive hug fest. I vaguely hear the other guests clapping and talking amongst themselves. My ears are muffled by Sam and her incoherent, 'thank yous.' I'm assuming that's what she's saying.

Once everything comes down, people shift seats so that Sam can sit with us. Ethan got my hand in his lap.

"Are you sure?" Both my mom and Sam blurt out simultaneously. They're wiping away tears and blotting at the runny mascara.

"I'm completely sure." She engulfes me in another hug and I can't help the laughter rumbling in my chest. With emotions running high, I feel weightless. I'm emotional, but I don't feel the need to cry. Sam glances at Ethan. Her eyes squint and her brow turns questioning.

"Are you ok with this? I mean, this is a huge step and I know the two of you are looking to move into a new apartment and K's graduating and she'll want to start looking for a job and who's going to hire a pregnant woman?" Ethan cuts her ramblings short with a finger against her lips. Jason rolls his eyes and pats his shoulder.

"Thank you!" Sam turns and glares at her husband. He shrugs and smiles widely at her.

"Of course I'm ok with this. It's K's decision either way. But, I'd like to think we've all become family. This is what families do for each other. Seems like it was meant to be." I lean back into Ethan's chest as the night carries on. Not once do I think, "Holy shit. What have I gotten my self into?" I'm still amazed at Ethan and how he's still the one constant in my life.


End file.
